


A Sherlock and James story

by 20SheriartyFreak18



Series: A Sherlock and James story [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Crying Sherlock Holmes, Despair, Face Slapping, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gay Sex, Guilt, Handcuffs, M/M, Mocking, Nightmares, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Smut, Understanding John, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20SheriartyFreak18/pseuds/20SheriartyFreak18
Summary: What happens when Sherlock and James stands face to face again. They both know how they tricked each other during "The fall"A work in progress.





	1. The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So at this point as a writer I do not have a final chapter for my story. A story does tend to have it´s very own life so for now I will write and see where my story takes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do feel free to leave comments, as a writer getting comments does mean more than you know.

Fuck me, James!

Those exact words were hunting Sherlock and they been for months now, more or less. They drove him insane like literally. The man was dead he saw how James killed himself he blew his head off, on the roof of Bart´s. That made the whole thing even worse.  
The nightmares no more like the naughty dreams he had about him, a dead man was affecting Sherlock to the point where John left and now Sherlock left London at least for a while. Deep inside of him, he had a sinister feeling, his deducing couldn´t even be used here. He did try to focus but he failed at each attempt, that thing alone was close to breaking him. Break him, Sherlock narrowed his eyes a cold chill went down his spine, breaking him would be so much fun for James, he could hear his voice, his laugh.

He unlocked the door to the flat he borrowed from a friend one of his contacts in the homeless network had. The friend has been so kind to let him stay there, for as long as he wanted. After entering the flat he locked the door behind him in a hurry, Sherlock you are acting like you are being chased by a ghost or James himself, who happens to be dead. Somehow he had to relax no one knew he was there so it should be possible for him to do.  
He went to the bedroom to unpack the things he brought with him, the minute he placed his suitcase on the bed he heard “Fuck me James” immediately. He sat down on the bed hiding his face in the palm of his hands. Why did he hear those words repeatedly each day, and why did he have such naughty dreams about James? If they meant something then what was it he had to figure it out, but how to do that? The whole situation was absurd, as his dear brother would say and it was. It made no sense at all. Sherlock, it´s all nonsense and it shouldn´t affect you at all, James had been his enemy no 1 since the day they met, same the other way around. 

There he was leaving London and all his clients behind he even lost John or it felt like he did. John never said he left for good but needed some space away from all the mess. He never told him about the dreams simply because he felt embarrassed by having them. He lifted his head staring out into the corridor, letting the dreams enter his mind he felt disgusted by having to do so. The episodes entering his mind was how he woke up from them, having erection an unknown area for him. Sitting there alone he felt something unexpected a teasing chill went along his spine and it continued to his crotch, he blushed squeezing his leg shut. Human nature clearly played its own game with him trying to catch the virgin that he was, no one ever touched him and he never touched anyone. Now sitting there all by himself he admitted he was being sexually teased by those dreams he had. How could he even let such an area get to his mind what did he know about sex, the word teased his crotch causing him to bite a soft moan back. Sherlock, you have to find a way to stop it, this is not who you are or stand for. The detective the untouched virgin who let some absurd dreams affect him, it was all ridiculous, James is dead Sherlock.  
A thought hit him while having the discussion, what if his death been a hoax? The thought alone was freaking terrifying, he never gave it any thought. Did you trick me James and if so, then where are you? How did you manage to pull it off? Where are you now then? Are you waiting for me to figure it all out by myself, or are you waiting for the right moment to contact me? A new chill teased his spine but in a new and stronger way, the urge to know for sure grew on him. He stood up from the bed if he, in fact, did trick him James had a purpose he wanted something. “Or someone” he mumbled knowing who that someone could be, him!! 

Many questions missing an answer, he had to know the answers to his questions. He would do his research as he always did, but where to start the digging. Not exactly a case he was on for the Yard. No it was all about him and James, a place to start the digging was him and the dreams. Was there, in fact, something hidden in them some sort of message waiting for him to notice. He had to clarify it before he would break; he went to the window trying to focus on the very first. No good to him so he went back to sit on the bed, why don´t you go back to when you woke up having your very first erection, what did you do –nothing at all, it confused him so he let it subside feeling disgusted by having James provoking him in such a rather personal way, it was being a virgin or not. Moving on to the second time, which first had him glare down at his own body still feeling disgusted, as the next he found necessary to do was having a peek. For God sake, he knew how that body part looked like after the little peek he barely touched it outside his pants. That action from him felt pleasant but still left him insecure on what to do next, it made him feel stupid and annoyed in a way he didn´t expect. Go on Sherlock what did you do next, he heard his cry for James the fuck me, James. It was a need for him to actually fuck him senseless, he was begging for it, him inside his virgin ass, in the dream, he had right before he woke up had him beg for it. Thinking about it now going deep into finding a reason for them, made him feel the need, a need that would never happen unless James was, in fact, alive and wanted the same. 

A pleasure rolled directly to his male part making him shut his legs it went on to his ass. He bit his lip roughly focusing on that morning, as disgusted as he felt he choose to slide his hand over himself before he went one step further by slipping out of his pants. There he was naked in his own bed being so ashamed, but he continued. For the first time ever he gently and slowly started to stroke his length, teasing his tip. At first, he found it awkward and wanted to stop letting it subside like he did the first time, but he continued finding the right rhythm suitable to him. To his own surprise, he liked the new sensation filling him soft moan filled his bedroom his body felt differently, the tingling he felt or be honest the lust he felt was nothing but pleasing to him. He brought himself to his very first climax during it he found himself moaning James name.  
After the private séance he went to take a shower he felt dirty and he needed to wash it all off him, he told himself it would never happen again. Like he could control his own dreams as deducing people and things, he knew such a thing wasn´t possible to do.  
Go on but skip how many times you woke up ending up pleasing yourself, in every dream James and him had sex, in some he begged then in others he was the one starting hitting on James. No oral was being included; they did lick each other’s hole.  
Sherlock felt disgusted again or did he try to ignore how he really felt, by pretending to ignore it? He was, in fact, the only one who knew how it all made him feel. Ok so how do you feel, be honest instead of lying to yourself. It´s not doing any good to you, you have to deal with it.  
He went to the kitchen making a cuppa, he needed it right now. He felt cold so confused and somewhere it all made him sad. After making the cuppa he sat down in the living room, the flat was actually pretty nice and comfy, it made him feel safe.

He glared at his phone a new discussion started whether taking it or not, he huffed and took it. His fingers scrolled through the numbers until James showed up. There he was considering to text a dead man or not, if he is dead, that is. The situation made him end up in such a doubt he could hardly think, he stared at his number.  
“Sherlock, stop it. You can´t be serious about trying to contact Moriarty your enemy no 1, what is wrong with you. He doesn´t hold the answer to your dreams in the palm of his hand, he would probably end up laughing his ass off. Perhaps he is waiting for you to actually text him being so desperate getting in touch, do you want him to have that victory? He paced the floor again honestly he was close to giving a damn about if he waited or not, Sherlock needed him. Need him, stop right there. Need him to what, fulfill your dreams? Sherlock blushed and there it was again, the pleasure teasing him in a way he couldn´t keep on handling on his own. As a matter of fact, he had a need as the human he was, what do you need Sherlock? Penetration is that the word you are searching for, it was the exact word. More than ever that was exactly what he needed and shouldn´t be anyone doing it. Say the name out loud you know who you want to penetrate you, say it, Sherlock. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes.  
“James Moriarty” he whispered. Not satisfaction enough in how it came out. “James Moriarty,” He said loud and clear. He was the one he needed more than anyone else; he wanted to feel him penetrate him. How frustrating was that and how to make it happen.  
“Are you really alive Jim? If so I need to find you I need to speak with you” his conversation continued “Are you in love with Jim? In love how dull is all of it like love was his area. But it is Sherlock you want him sexually and more than that” He stared at his phone, no he was not texting him at least not now. Something convinced him not to do it just yet, he felt more and more how he was still alive.  
For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Sherlock tried to ignore every detail of his dreams, he went to bed a little past midnight. For the first time in weeks, he fell asleep without any problems and slept through the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I will do my best to post a new chapter each week, writing does take time and I want everything to be right before I upload anything. 
> 
> Enjoy reading my story :-)


	2. The experienced one

Mean while in London days later

James was playing with his gun pretending to shoot at Sherlock, his very own homemade version of the lying detective?? That’s what he was on lying fucked up arrogant arse hole, who tricked him. Ohhh goodie the master consulting criminal, beaten in his own game. Or maybe not because he was still so very alive, ready for Sherlock to find out. Pity how he couldn´t see the look on his face when the fact hit him. Ding Ding…Holmes, you won a prize, James tilted his head standing up from the sofa. He paced the floor, now what should his prize be then? He rubbed his chin – a car or a drone, a drone what a marvelous idea. A drone for the detective…nahhh it should be more like him. No, the virgin boy needed something he never had before, it wouldn´t be a thing, but something he needed so very badly. Come on a man like him shouldn´t walk around with such a tight virgin ass waiting for penetration. Someone was ready to penetrate his ass making it impossible for him to walk right for weeks, now that someone was no one less than him. His thoughts sounded like rape or sexual assault. He would never rape him that was wrong, but he would make Sherlock want him so badly make him beg if necessary. Ohhh, Sherlock, I will make you so horny you won´t even remember your own name. I will make you come back for more wanting me more and more every day.  
James, what are you on? Do you really want him and do you think he wants you, perhaps not at this very moment but all that was about to change.  
He knew Sherlock left London for some reason and now his men were working hard to find him, James huffed by how little Sherlock left town to hide. Like really how could the ridiculously gorgeous looking man with those annoying curls, even leave? Was he that scared and why?  
The whole situation was odd to James, as far as he knew Sherlock was still unaware of him being alive. So why did you leave in the first place, it´s not a case he knew that much.  
He went to his version of Sherlock – a coat with a scarf the head was a pillow then the hat. He narrowed his eyes.  
“You can run but you cannot hide, daddy´s gonna find you. He´s gonna get you. James ran his hand down his face.  
\--One way or another, I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'. He sang raising his voice, --One way or another, I'm gonna win ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya’, get ya', get ya'.

What a lame song but so painfully true, nothing could keep him from finding him. If the detective thought he could hide, he was so badly mistaken, indeed he was.  
Does that precious doctor of yours even know you left, yeah sure he does? You two are sharing your flat Sherl not hiding anything really. But he can´t give you what you need now can he, your sexy little ass isn´t meant for just anyone, no no it´s not. James licked his lips in adoration of that cute and sexy little virgin ass waiting for him to give him what he needed, and did for years.  
He glared at his phone should he send the detective a little text or call, No the timing had to be right he wanted him to suffer in case he knew he was still around.  
“I want you to contact me and you will, so, for now, I will wait until it happens” James mumbled. He should be occupied with some of the other plans he had and planned to be working on. But it wouldn´t work out as long as that little annoying detective was disturbing him.  
Did Sherlock, in fact, leave because he knew everything, he did have his own network. Someone could have seen him. James had to consider the fact he wasn´t fond of the idea but he couldn´t ignore it either, well at some point he had to return to London. One thing James knew for sure it was logic for anyone knowing the Detective, he would never move out leaving Baker Street and London for good. If Sherlock was aware of being tricked, he was scared and now he was trying to comprehend the situation he was in. You don´t have to be scared I mean you no harm; James was pissed by how Sherlock tricked him yes. He was passed the point where all he could think about was to end him once and for all. Revenge wasn´t even on the schedule like it could have been. He wanted them to reunite at first. Then he would make it clear what he wanted and point out what Sherl needed, honestly it´s been there since they met the tension between them. Now the timing for it to happen was in reach he could almost taste it. 

The word obsessed with him sounded in his head, he was not obsessed not the slightest. He knew who he wanted, quite frankly he didn´t give a shit about what the voice told him. He heard it before and from some of his contacts, he dropped them right on the spot. No one called his hidden love and urge for the Detective an obsession how absurd was that, they had no clue what they were talking about obviously. He sighed.  
While James was pacing the floor a new thought came to him about the precious doctor and how he would handle the new situation being right around the corner. Surely it wouldn´t be popular between those two, there would some yelling and could they end up in a fight? Ohhh how he wanted to be a part of that fun, it would be splendid, but off cause he wouldn´t be there to witness it what a shame. Logically the winner would be the detective he was after all the clever one. Poor John when he lost the battle to him, a devious smile spread on his face followed by a grin. You should have done so much more Watson but you would end up losing anyway. How could he even think he had a chance with Sherl? Such a highly intelligent man like he was wanted someone else.  
How would it be to stand face to face with Sherlock again? Knowing he was alive was so not the same as facing him again, Sherlock didn´t even know he was here it would be a chock to him finding out. It had to work out the best way possible, it had to.


	3. The Doctor

John had no intention of returning to Baker Street anytime soon, he still needed some time away from whatever Sherlock was dealing with.  
He heard some sounds coming from his bedroom late at night, the letter J being included. The only person John could think of was Janine. Did they start to see each other and since when? If they did Sherlock never told him not even a hint. He could understand him if it didn´t work out between them, he was after all Sherlock Holmes, with a reputation to keep.  
Sherlock dating went beyond everything John could even get a grasp on. He was always occupied with work and relationship wasn´t on the schedule; he told him how it was out of his area. John shook his head.  
“You are a mystery, Sherlock. I for one don´t even get you. Those sounds he heard were filled with lust and pleasure, so who are you dreaming about, is it Janine? Ohh, John, you do have the letter J in your name, he blushed heavily. He stood up pacing the floor having such a thought made him feel so ashamed. How could he even think such a rather intimate thing about his best friend?

John blushed by thinking how Sherlock was pleasuring himself during the night when he thought he was sleeping. John could you focus on how you left because of all this, Sherlock was keeping a secret from him, he had something he never talked about for some reason.  
He couldn´t stay away forever so he would text or call him in a few days, he wasn´t ready to talk yet. Yet John? You know Sherlock better than anyone except for Molly. Molly did she know perhaps he confides in her, it wouldn´t be the first time he did. Not the right time for a trip down memory lane getting all messed up, it was in the past.  
He glared at his phone considering if he should text him, it´s been almost a week since he left so perhaps it was time to let Sherlock hear from him. Then again Sherlock didn´t seem to bother about his well being so why should he?  
What is going on with you anyway? He wanted to know but if Sherlock felt like keeping secrets then he couldn´t do anything. Here he thought they were friends and shared everything or almost he was wrong obviously.  
Should he move out from the flat Sherlock would do fine without him he did before, are you tired of me but embarrassed to tell? He had so many questions but no answers, who is this J person you moan about late at night, Sherlock was clever enough not to reveal the full name if he heard him.

Ohh dear!! Could it be Moriarty no it couldn´t be? A cold chill went down his spine, what if he was still alive? Sherlock did fake his own death so could James he was clever enough to do so, but why on earth would Sherlock dream about him? John, no human can control their dreams.  
His hand went down his face there was no logical explanation for it, or well there was if he had dreams about James, or he did in fact pleasure himself while fantasizing about him. The thought made John shiver, Sherlock could have had feelings for him or he still had them, the more John went over his life since he met James for the first time, those feelings became more real than he actually liked.  
He could, in fact, be aware of him being alive, the same issue with James. At some point they would be face to face again unless it already happened.  
Sherlock could easily hide it from him he was not able to read him like an open book like he was and he never would be. He left the flat because he couldn´t stand his behavior anymore there was something very wrong.  
He needed some space and to be alone, no wonder he did if Sherlock knew James was alive or could be. They probably met or found out how they both tricked each other. In that case, it explained the pleasure moans he heard more than once, they could both be in love. It all became too real for John sitting there thinking about it.  
John had to focus on something else it drove him mad it was all assumptions from what he heard and how he was acting. 

“Are you slightly jealous John, from what you heard the J could be you” He mumbled and thought about it for some minutes. He was not jealous but mad at him for keeping secrets, he never had any feelings so why should he be jealous, how absurd. Or you are simply in denial because you been ignoring it for years, oh this is what James would say. His laugh and that devious smile came to mind when having such a thought.  
He was not gay and he never would be he felt how the anger inside him grew stronger. Someone or something had come between him and Sherlock and he wouldn´t allow it. John very well knew how love felt like and he never had such feelings towards him, they cared about each other but not in a gay way.  
Sherlock never been with anyone or been in love, that´s what he told him almost since the day they met. So now he could, in fact, be in love for the very first time,  
“Are you embarrassed by it? You could have lots of questions but you are too afraid to ask me. Sherlock, you are one confused mess right now and there is a high possibility that you are in love. But in who, is it the one with the letter J or someone I don´t even know?” John mumbled and he continued.  
“You don´t have to be shy around me, easy to say I know but you shouldn´t be shy about talking to me” he sighed.  
Being here alone was starting to drive him insane, so it might be time to head back. John rose it wouldn´t solve anything being here so now he started to pack his stuff.  
Hours later he unlocked the door on Baker Street heading upstairs to find the flat empty. Where on earth are you Sherlock? Not even a note was left behind for him, John felt the anger boiling inside him, and I thought we were friends. He heard a low hiss escaping between his teeth


	4. The conversation

Sherlock was on his way back to his flat being alone in the home of a stranger felt wrong. He was so done with running away, Baker Street was his home. John and he hadn´t spoken a word since John left and he hated it, it was his own fault how John choose to leave and now he had it.  
Since they were both too stubborn to call or text he didn´t even know if John was back. If he was Sherlock knew he was in deep troubles. He sighed before unlocking the big black door heading upstairs inside his flat he slipped out his coat and scarf. He felt a hand on his shoulder and before he knew it he was slammed up against the wall

“Now where the hell have you been” John hissed  
“Ohh you are back, since when?” He gasped  
“Since yesterday, now that you ask” His hand held Sherlock´s neck roughly, his cheek plastered to the wall.  
“I see, do you mind to let me go? He snapped, struggling to get lose from John´s firm grip.  
“No!! At least not yet, now where have you been?” He bit  
“I am not telling you as long as you have me plastered to the wall” He bit back  
“Of cause, you won´t talk what did I expect from you”  
“ Why don´t you tell me, John, because quite frankly I don´t know what you were expecting from me”  
“Shut the fuck up!! You left without a note for me” He stepped away from him  
“ Yeah I did, because I needed to get away” He fixed his suit  
“I see, you needed to get away. You just left without thinking about me and when I got back” He huffed  
“I did John. I couldn´t stand being here but that doesn´t necessarily mean I wasn´t thinking about you” He sighed. The guilt hit him hard he should have left a note or at least send a text.  
“I find it very hard to believe now I haven´t heard from you” he sat down in his chair watching Sherlock.  
“Hmmm…well you been so very quiet yourself. It´s nice to be back” He sat down but he stood up again “Want a cuppa?” He asked trying to ease the tension, what a dull attempt. The truth would be so much better but he didn´t know how to tell.  
“ A Cuppa? Sure why not, we do have some issues that we need to solve” He glared at him you are not getting away this time. I heard you late at night. He saw how smoothly Sherlock went to the kitchen “Are you seeing someone?” He blurted out. Fuck John did you forget how to think?  
In the kitchen John´s word had him freeze, seeing someone no not exactly. Why did he ask such a question anyway? He trudged back to the living room with the tray placing it on the coffee table. John was there the same second he took a mug.  
“So tell me, Sherlock, why did you leave? Don´t lie to me I want the truth”  
“Why is it so important to you? I mean you left because of me and my behavior. So why leave a note?”  
“Why it´s important to me, Hmmm…why leave a note because that´s what friends do!! He almost yelled.  
Those words made Sherlock shiver, not that Jim´s words had been the same but pretty close “I´m sorry for being so inconsiderate John”  
“Yeah, and you should be!! We are bloody friends or that´s what I thought” He huffed  
“Stop it, off cause we are friends, we are both here aren't we? He sipped his tea  
“Yes we are, but the way you were acting before I left, does tell me you are hiding something from me”  
“I am not hiding anything, why would I do that?”  
“You tell me because that´s how it feels like”  
“Why did you ask if I´m seeing someone? You very well know how it´s not my area” he tried to change the subject  
Damnit why did he have to blurt out like that, are you trying to avoid the issue by changing the subject, I believe so, John narrowed his eyes was it time to confront Sherlock?  
“I very well know that Sherlock you told me more than once. Yet time has changed so perhaps your view on that particular area changed too, but what do I know about what goes on inside your head” He sighed  
“I can assure you I´m not seeing anyone if I did you would have known as the very first. Hence you are living here”  
“Hmmm…indeed I am, indeed” But who is that J then, John thought to place his mug on the table, he leaned forward. “Tell me who J is then. Don´t lie to me and deny everything. I heard you Sherlock late at night” He was paying attention to him  
“I have no idea what you implying here John, could you be a bit more specific?” He became nervous now and very nervous, John heard him obviously, stay calm Sherlock  
“I was sort of expecting such an answer from you, now you are lying to me. I heard you Sherlock” He snarled  
“Now why are you eavesdropping on me late at night, it does make me think if it´s done on purpose or by a coincidence”  
“I am not standing outside your bedroom door listening if that´s what you are implying. It was a coincidence when I was up and couldn´t sleep. But you moaned the letter J in your sleep or…  
“Or what John can you tell me that?” He watched him  
“Well…those moans were filled with lust, so I assumed you…erhmm… could, in fact, be pleasuring yourself having this J on your mind” He blushed  
“Are you jealous John?” He watched him. John knew something was up and he couldn´t keep on denying it  
“Jealous? Now why would I be jealous that is absurd” He hissed  
“Is it now? You do sound like you are, it doesn´t suit you”  
“Is that really so? Now, who is J, can you be so honest and tell me. You did say we are friends” He glared at him, his comment about him being jealous did hit him harder than he expected. He was so deeply hurt and not a man is jealous. He did not have any feelings towards Sherlock.  
“Sometimes it does happen friends are keeping issues to themselves. Did you consider this J is no one? Yes, you heard me moan the letter J, but it was a dream, John. There´s no one in my life”  
“Hmm…well I still don´t believe you not this time. I heard it more than once”  
“As I figured, a coincidence all the time off cause as you told me. So what if I have been pleasing myself do you have a problem with that, do you to want to please me, John?”  
“No, I do not could you just stop it!! Now that you are asking it had me think an awful lot, first one coming to mind was Janine. If you could be dating or started to talk again I mean you could be” he stood up starting to pace the floor.  
“I even had myself as one how stupid is that we are friends and there´s nothing more to it. Then another person hit me it´s horrible to even think it” He sat down again having a sip of his tea.  
“No, I am not seeing or talking to Janine. So you were thinking about if it could be you I dreamt and fantasizing about? Hmmm interesting”  
“You find it interesting how I have been thinking about myself, that you were pleasing yourself while having me on your mind. You did please yourself didn´t you?”  
“Erhmmm…yes I did now that you are so eager to know”  
“But fact is that I was never on your mind or in those dreams. We are talking about someone else, could be someone I don´t even know”  
“Yes, it could be but it´s not” He sipped his tea he knew he had to tell.  
“I did have someone else on my mind, the worst ever” He lowered his eyes  
“Who is that person John can you tell me who the worst are for you?”  
No way out, not a chance Sherlock would be so honest to tell it. John took a long deep breath “James, Sherlock.” He couldn´t say more not at this point anyway, the ball was passed on to Sherlock.  
He stared at John knowing very well he had to come up with something a lie or be honest.”James? But he is dead” He stood up pacing the floor how to tell such a horrible thing, he went to the window “Unless his death been a hoax John, if so James is very much a life. The reason why I left”  
“Did you leave because of James and not knowing if he is a live or not. How much do you know?” John stared at him  
“No I do not know anything John. Those dreams…me pleasuring myself was about him, or better say they are about him”  
“So you are still having them?”  
Sherlock kept standing by the window “Yes I do John and they are getting more intense more intimate”  
“Do I have to listen to this? I want to help you the best way that I can” he sighed  
“I only have you to talk to John. I have this sinister feeling how he is out there somewhere. He is waiting John, waiting for the right moment to show up or do whatever he planned. He could be waiting for me to contact him” he sighed  
“Could you sit down please?”  
“Yes off cause I can” He sat down again  
“Honestly I feel the same way. James is in fact a live and like you say he is waiting”  
“Waiting for me, at some point we will be face to face again, the question is when”  
“So do you want to meet him again?”  
“I have to John, unfinished business. We do have some issues here and I have no other choice than talk to him”  
“But why Sherlock? You owe him nothing at all” He leaned forward “Are you saying there´s more to those dreams than you have been sharing with me now. Do I even dare to ask you this question?  
“Ask me what? Ask away now we are talking I might as well be honest”  
“Might as well? I cannot believe it you still want to keep it a secret?”  
“I certainly do not, now that is nonsense John”  
“All right fine then, I will go on and ask you and you better be honest”  
“Go on” he connected his fingers under his chin penetrating John with his eyes  
“So I take you do enjoy having the dreams, you are a little to calm about us having this conversation, which I never thought we should have”  
“Just get to the point before I change my mind”  
“Ok fine” He cleared his throat “Are you in love with James?”  
“What if I am?” he didn´t care about anything right now “and wanted the dreams to be happen?”  
“What if, I can´t use that one Sherlock. Are you in love and do you really want James??” He almost yelled  
“I this particular case, I have to say yes”  
“I cannot believe this is actually happening. You love James and want him to fuck you” John rose again he had to breath.  
“You do find it very hard and I understand, but you did ask and now you know”  
“You gone completely out of your freaking mind, you are insane. You don´t even know what he wants if he is even a live”  
“You don´t know what he wants, he could in fact feel the very same thing. He is waiting for it to happen, just as I am”  
“You don´t know what you are talking about. One thing I know now is how much you want James” John felt dizzy “You are in love, in a dead man if he is dead”  
“I am certain he is a live and I can´t tell you why. You just told me how you feel the same”  
“Yeah, that is true I can´t explain it but something tells me he is a live”  
“You must hate me for my confession, I don´t know why it´s happening now”  
“Hate you. Ohhh Sherlock I could never hate you. Perhaps you fell for him when you first met him or the feelings started to grow but you been in denial all the time”  
“I never knew I had feelings towards anyone, I´m always busy and being in love never been my area as you know”  
“Yeah I know, well I guess you won´t sit here and wait for something to happen but investigate the whole situation. You do have your eyes and ears around London”  
“They are already on it John, but he is hiding very well. I don´t know anything yet but I will. I even considered to call or text him while I been away but I didn’t” He sighed  
“It´s absurd, you can have anyone but you want Jim” John could see it in his eyes, the love and need for Jim. You better be a live and want Sherlock as much. He shivered by thinking it  
“I can´t John you know how I am. I don´t want anyone John”  
“You can Sherlock don´t argue with me. You really do love him”  
“Yeah I do. If I had known or paid attention the situation might have been different same if Jim had been honest, if he feels anything at all”  
“You know what, you could text or call. I mean if there is anything at all, he will get back to you”  
“Do you think so? Hmm..perhaps I should” He glares at the phone but he can´t do it “No, the time is wrong I can feel it.  
“Well then you wait until it feels right”  
“I have to none of us are ready yet. I have to unpack so will you excuse me”  
“Yeah sure, you never got the chance because I attacked you”  
“Yeah you did” He smiled lightly  
“Now leave then I will make some dinner for us” He smiled and watched Sherlock leave to unpack.


	5. The Reunion

Weeks later at Baker Street Sherlock was busy working on a very important experiment in the kitchen, John was sitting at his laptop writing on his blog, the sound from his typing filled the flat.  
Sherlock sighed from the annoying sound he was trying very hard to ignore it, but it became too much for him.  
“Could you type a little more quietly or try at least. I´m working here” He rolled his eyes  
“So am I Sherlock sorry if the sound annoys you” He huffed  
“Never mind. My experiment failed anyway, it´s not the typing but me failing. I can´t do anything right anymore”  
John turns on the chair “That is not true, you do have a lot on your mind and that is the real reason. You know that pretty damn well”  
“No shit Sherlock” He teased and went to make a cuppa “Do you want some tea if I don´t fail at making one” He grinned  
“You are insane to do you know that” John teased “Sure I want a cuppa, could definitely use one”  
“Insane? No that is a new one John, one I would never have guessed”  
“Shut up will you, there´s no need to be rude” He grinned and took the cup he handed him, Somehow it seemed like Sherlock was turning into being him again. For the past week, he never mentioned Jim once, John hoped it would stay that way.  
“Rude? I am not being rude, it´s not my style” He smiled and sat down “So what are you writing?”  
John shook his head “I did some changes to the layout and added some few words into some of our cases” he sipped his tea  
“Let me see the new layout” He smiled and sipped his tea  
“You want to see, all right” He chuckled low and turned the laptop  
“Looks very good and better than before, no offense John” He chuckled  
“Yeah, there is always room for some improvements on my blog. I´m glad you like it”  
“I do like it and should pay some more attention to what you are doing” he smiled  
“Yeah you should” he chuckled

One week later elsewhere in London

Jim had to meet Sherlock and soon. He saw him a few times but Sherlock never noticed him, for more than a few reasons. Jim had been disguised not to reveal himself to the detective. Then he made sure to hide when he was him only wearing his black sunglasses as his disguise.  
He sighed thinking about that one day he was standing right next to Sherlock when he was waiting for a cab, even he wasn´t noticed by him.  
The urge to say “Hi” had been horrible for Jim the word was rolling on his tongue but hit his teeth, he simply couldn´t do it. The days he was standing on the other side of the street watching the big black door having the famous number 221b, were many. He even stood there in pouring rain letting his eyes travel up the windows wondering what Sherlock was doing. Not to forget how many times he was close to text or call him but he never did.  
Jim was losing his mind running out of patience he had to do something if Sherlock didn´t. He glared at his phone waiting for the call or text saying something about a meeting. Why couldn´t he just take the damn step, Jim wanted him to take the step be the one to contact him.  
“How long can you resist Sherlock? There will come a day where the need for me will make you call, so before that day comes why not take the step, why be so stubborn driving yourself insane?” He mumbled  
Now Jim how will you handle it when the text or call comes? He never thought about it or it did cross his mind but he ignored it, he had other things on his mind about Sherlock. How it would be like to finally meet him again.  
“Come on Sherly take the step, then again your doctor could be in the way. Does he really control your life that much, no he is not in the way no one tells you how to handle stuff.  
Tick tock tick tock, the hours are passing by. Sherlock takes your phone do something, he thought. Almost at the same time, his phone buzzed on his bedside table, he reached out for it. He nearly dropped it when he saw the text  
*We need to talk. SH.*  
Jim smirked licking his lips; finally, you came to your senses. A bubble was blown from his gum while texting him back  
*Time and place. JM*. He sends the text waiting for him to text back  
*How does tomorrow sound, 221b at 1 o´clock?” SH*  
Jim paced the floor while typing him back *I will be there Sherly. JM*.

He was about to type virgin boy but no need to do that, he would so get the chance to call him that tomorrow. He felt the heat teased down his spine and his crotch. He wanted Sherlock more than ever but preparations had to be taken, he was after all a virgin.  
Jim checked his drawer for lube a smirk spread on his lips, could Sherlock, in fact, have lube? Well, he couldn´t be sure with a detective and his naughty fantasies which he surely had. A handsome man like Sherlock had a sexual need like anyone else. No one would ever hear him admit it only John would know if he was sharing such a thing with him. You will share them with me you just don´t know it yet.  
For the rest of that day Jim was busy with tomorrow, he would get what he wanted and dreamt about for years now. He was getting so very excited he could hardly stand to wait.

Mean while at Baker Street Sherlock was nervous what to expect from Jim tomorrow, he would probably think John was there or came back very shortly when finding out he was alone.  
John left for a reunion with some old friends so they were alone tomorrow. He has never been this nervous in his entire life anything could happen when he was face to face with Jim again.  
He went to his bedroom looking at the bedside table he sat down and pulled the drawer out, he took the lube turning it in his hand. The well-known teaser wrapped around his spine, his need for Jim grew stronger. The lube went back into the drawer, fact was he would be so disappointed if they didn´t end in his bed having sex.  
“I want you so very badly Jim and I do hope you want me as much” He mumbled and closed the drawer

The next day at Baker Street

Only minutes now before Jim would be there and Sherlock was literally shaking, his breathing and heartbeat was a mess. He had to calm down before Jim was there he took a deep breath and went to the window. As he stood there he felt a soft smile spread on his lips, a reason for the smile was how he was wearing his purple shirt. After all, it was a reunion a very special one and he wanted to make a good impression on Jim, or more like driving him insane. The purple shirt did suit him even Mrs. Hudson told him how good it looked on him she did tease him from time to time. John also told him and Molly. He smirked so now you are next Jim. I will get what I want today.  
Jim was in his car seconds from the famous flat he smirked, today Sherly I will make you mine all mine. He felt the heat inside him when he stood out of the car. He walked across the street the eyes focused on the black door, he did glare up at the windows before he knocked on the door. The few minutes he waited felt like ages, then it opened and there he was the famous detective.  
“Hello virgin boy” He smiled teasingly  
“Shut up or I will spank your criminal ass, now get inside” he smiled as teasingly  
“Ohh…was that a threat or a promise” He smirked  
“We have to wait and see now won´t we” He locked the door and went upstairs  
“Guess so, today will be quite interesting” He followed behind the detective watching that ass, loving the way Sherlock talked to him. The first steps were already taken by them both  
“Now please do have a seat” Sherlock locked the door behind him.  
“Thanks, virgin boy, feels so good to be back here” He slipped into his chair “So did you kick John out?”  
“No, I didn´t, he is at a reunion and won´t be back for the next few days” he smiled “want some tea?” he asked  
“Hmmm… so you are all alone” How he loved the sound of that. Then he noticed what shirt Sherlock was wearing, he swallowed. He took his features in you picked the right shirt baby everything was working just as he hoped and so much better “Tea would be nice” he smirked  
“Yes I am home alone Jim, I don´t think your mind now do you” He placed the tray on the table and sat down, he did notice how Jim was watching him “Like my shirt”  
“Mind? No, I sure don´t mind having you all for myself, I mean it´s been a while” He sipped his tea “I love purple on you Sherly”  
He glared at Jim “I heard from time to time how it suits me, so thank you” he sipped his tea  
“You are wearing it because of me, don´t you? He leaned forward “You didn´t just choose it for no reason, you have a purpose or agenda, don´t you virgin boy?” he smirked  
“Don´t call me that Jim” He snapped  
“Or what? Now answer my question”  
“Nothing Jim” Sherlock felt so insecure all of a sudden a cold went through him and it surprised him more than he wanted. “I am wearing it because I wanted to wear it”  
Jim felt the change and it made him both nervous but it also left him in charge, he could do what he wanted he felt it in more than one way.  
He knew how stubborn Sherlock was he wouldn´t give in that easy, but Jim would make him give in hear Sherlock beg for him was not that far away.  
“Nothing, ok fine then. I must be delusional. I mean; how can I even get the idea you would wear any color only for me” He pouted  
Sherlock blushed, Jim was right but he would never admit it “You delusional? Do I have to comment?” He hated himself for being this cold inside, they finally met again and he was scared or better say in denial like always.  
“Hmmm…well no. How come you suddenly don´t have a smart or ironic comment” he stood up and joined Sherlock on the couch glaring at him “Don´t you think it´s time to put your stubbornness aside?” He placed his hand on the couch right beside Sherlock´s leg, in slow motion, a finger went along his leg “be honest for a change” He said in a soft voice  
“Don´t touch me” Sherlock snapped and moved away glaring at him  
Jim counted to ten, no reason to freak out. He knew how to handle the virgin; he was slippery like an eel but soft as silk, so easy to break if you knew how too. His eyes took his features in “Why?” He moved closer to him  
“Because I say so!” His touch felt like electricity and it surprised him in a way he never saw coming. It was the reason why he moved away. He shivered.  
“Ohhh…my Sherlock. You are shivering by such a light touch from me. You like it don´t you” Jim smirked and he dared to do the same again.  
“I do not have to answer such a question. Now do you mind to stop, respect my words” He sipped his tea  
“I will consider it since you are wearing the purple shirt. You did pick that one out for some reason, you can't-fool me Sherly. Why the purple when you have other shirts to wear?” He moved closer having the detective trapped in the corner of the couch.  
“Another question I won´t answer, I picked it because it was hanging in my closet” he tried to avoid the real reason.  
“Come one virgin boy you do have to try harder than that, you can do so much better,” He said amused  
“Perhaps, now what did I tell you about calling me that” He watched Jim  
“Hmm…you would spank my criminal ass. So is it a promise or a threat detective?”  
“I don´t know” He felt uncomfortable being trapped in the corner of his couch he stood up.  
“You don´t know how interesting. Do I make you nervous Sherlock?”  
“Nervous not at all” He started to pace the floor. Jim had him trapped as he wanted or planned. Why did he behave this way when Jim was finally here? Relax Sherlock why deny everything, you want Jim so lighten up.

Jim stood up without Sherlock´s attention he went behind him because he could, his finger trailing down his spine “Why don´t you relax Sherlock, you are so tense”  
A shiver went through him. Do as he says you do want him “Perhaps you are making me nervous, not a common situation for us”  
“I have to give you that, we never been this close” He moved his hand from his lower back, across his wrist as he went in front of him “We tricked each other and I know how you did it” he found the eyes of the detective  
“So did I Jim” He felt a pleasant chill down his spine, his icy blue finding his dark brown eyes. “Now we meet again”  
“Mmm…we sure did Sherl” the jacket buttons were undone by a very delicate movement. He places his hands on his shoulders sliding the jacket off “You wanted us to meet and you did for a while, didn´t you?” His voice was low and seductive  
Ohhh…his voice!!! A pleasant teaser was playing with his spine and crotch. Very strongly he suppressed a moan he cleared his throat “You do have..Many questions James. Here I thought you already knew me” The words slip from him before he can even think, a light blush colors his cheeks  
Jim steps back placing both hands on his chest “You are blushing, what a rare sight and all for me. You want more than this, our meeting” he eyes travel down his body and stops at his crotch. “I do wonder what you keep in there…” He makes a mocking grimace at his own words “Not that I don´t already know, but mmmm I want to know” He steps closer to the handsome detective and dares to start on the shirt buttons.  
Sherlock shivers through the whole situation, he wants Jim but is held back by his own insecurity and the fact he is a virgin. A new fear nags him, what if John suddenly comes back sooner? Mrs. Hudson does live right downstairs. He looks at Jim with doubtful eyes “Not safe”  
“Pardon me? Not safe, well then I guess it´s loaded” Jim chuckles. The doubtful look in Sherlock´s eyes makes him stop; he is not feeling comfortable here. Back at his place, they wouldn´t be disturbed. Nothing will happen today except for one thing a kiss. Jim leans up and very carefully he let their lips crash.  
“Of cause you find such a comment amusing” Sherlock sighed. He is stiff as a board but is relaxing more and more letting the kiss happen, by a human reflex his hands end on Jim´s lower back.  
Jim was so baffled by everything he grabbed those ridiculous curls, feeling the soft hair makes him shiver. His free hand pulls the detective closer. He slides his tongue between Sherlock´s lips.  
What an odd sensation or feeling it confused him hench he never tried to kiss, he pulled Jim closer to the most natural thing in the whole world. Very slowly his lips parted letting their tongues meet, a fire spreads through him, so unbelievable kissing Jim. An investigation of his mouth started for Sherlock every inch was being explored by his tongue.  
Jim shivered by how intense the detective was kissing him, his own kiss intensified and he grabbed his ass gently.  
Sherlock gasped at the sudden and unexpected action from Jim, his hand traveled up and down his back. In the back of his mind, he still felt insecure and uncomfortable. 

They had to breathe so Jim gently broke the kiss, an unpleasant feeling kept bugging him. He would have felt so much better at his own place. The detective´s soft and warm lips and tongue drove him insane he wanted him fully just not today.  
Sherlock did say they were alone but he felt there was a risk of being busted, not a chance he would take when he finally had the detective in bed.  
Sherlock gently pulled away from him he couldn´t take it any further not here and not today, the timing wasn´t right. He wanted privacy when being with Jim, what if they were busted caught in the act. Not a chance worth taking.  
Jim is about to let Sherlock go yet by a reflex he let his hands travel down his back and ass, it receives a light squeeze before he let him go.”A little teaser for what´s to come”  
By surprise, Sherlock gasps low and before he can even think Jim let go of him. “How kind of you to let me know” he fixes his suit.  
“You want more I know so” he leans up to his ear “When you are ready to call or text me, don´t deny how much you want the same as I do” He pulls back turning his back against him, he has to before he attacks Sherlock.  
“Ermmm…we´ll see about that now won´t we” he walks past him trying to ignore Jim´s words.  
“Denial, denial, we just kissed virgin boy” He looks at him  
“Stop calling me that name” he snapped  
“You can spank my criminal ass when we meet at my place. Sherlock you know it will happen”  
“Perhaps, only time will tell”  
“You will call me Sherl”  
“What if I don´t, will you call me then” Again the words slip from him, he wants them to meet again.  
“We´ll see about that now won´t we” he smirks wanting to drag the tempting detective with him he takes his jacket and turns at the door “I do have lube, so you can leave yours here”  
“Is that really so” he blushes and follows Jim downstairs watching him leave.  
In the car Jim has a silly and devious smirk playing on his lips; you will call me virgin boy.


	6. The confession

For a while Sherlock was standing in the door staring at nothing even his mind is wiped clean. He went inside off cause the next to happen is Mrs. Hudson walking out her door.  
“Who was that what is going on Sherlock?” She asked confused  
“Not now Mrs. Hudson, I have some very important things I need to take care of”  
“But I heard that voice before years ago” She sighed  
“As I said not now” he bit and rushed upstairs locking the door behind him.

How to get through the rest of this day when being so confused as he was now. The sensation of Jim´s soft and warm lips on his own was still being present, their tongues sensual meeting went beyond everything he had imagined.  
He sighed while trying to comprehend it all, Sherlock when you are responding like this now then what happens after the sexual act? Honestly only thing he does know is how it will hurt, he will be walking funny for a while. He can only start to imagine how painful a wrong movement will feel like  
He is still alone which does give him time for some experiments, not the usual ones but with his very own body. Should he try the Anal Fantasy Ass-Gasm vibrator he bought discretely online, or simply use his own fingers?  
The thought makes him feel warm inside, why not go for it while having the chance to do so?  
He leaves the living room locking the door to his bedroom he feels the sexual tension and excitement spreading inside him. If Jim knew what he was about to do then what would he say or think, Sherlock no matter what you do or try, you will always be his virgin boy. His jaw drop, did he just think his virgin boy? Yes you did Sherlock because it´s fact. He smiles slightly he actually does like to be called that by a hottie like James.  
Very slowly he starts to strip out of his clothes placing it all on his chair, he sits down on his bed pulling out the drawer on his bedside table. He looks at the box containing the vibrator and the lube next to it, he makes himself comfortable on the bed already semi-hard by having the idea. He starts to touch himself, teasing his tip followed by long deep strokes up and down his full length.  
He grabs the lube adding some onto his fingers and starts to work his puckered hole letting one finger slip inside followed by another one. Soft moans filling his room as he is stretching himself before he reaches for the vibrator.  
He adds the ring onto his erection then more lube on the plug and his hole; very gently he starts to push it in. He hisses not lube enough so he adds some more before trying again. He is working his puckered hole with the plug inch by inch it slips inside making it possible for him to turn the vibrator on.  
The sensation from the vibrator makes him squirm a little on the bed. He clicks through the different levels on the remote each one adding different sensations inside his ass. He continues until he finds the right level suitable for him.  
He bites his lips arching his back and moans deeply as he switches between the three highest levels out of ten. At the ninth level he grabs the sheet moaning in pleasure the vibrations makes his erection twitch, the urge trying the tenth grows stronger. How will it feel like when using it for longer than just a few seconds when trying each level, will it hurt?  
He places his fingers around the plug moving it in and out very gently, he is highly aroused. He let go of the plug glaring at the remote while teasing his tip with his index. The teeth sinking into his lower lip before he clicks onto the tenth level making the vibrator buzz roughly inside his ass. His eyes rolls back and head thrown back onto the pillow, the sensation of being stretched even more is painful but he has no intention to stop, he curses in lust, pain and pleasure.  
He can almost taste his climax he is that aroused he whimpers and moans loudly. No not yet he wants it to last for as long as possible, he clicks back to level 1 and up at the fourth he chose to stop. The level is so teasing and pleasant so he is using that one for a while, it makes him even more aroused. A while later he goes right for level eight, ninth and tenth. A loud moan fills his bedroom when the rough last and tenth level vibrates inside his ass making him explode in his climax what seemed to be only minutes later.  
He takes his time letting the second level vibrate slowly inside him massaging his ass before he turns it off. A satisfied smile spreads on his face, so very arousing he will use this vibrator with Jim if not on him, then on himself. Very gently he pulls the plug out and removes the ring he sits up before he walks naked to the bathroom cleaning the ring and plug he puts it back into the box and takes a shower.

London a few days later.

Jim was busy working on his laptop only a few more contacts to call then he would be so done for today. He hated working when his mind was set on someone else. So Sherlock my little virgin who I kissed when will we meet again? Should he contact him forcing him to come like today, Jim glared at his phone making a grimace.  
Ok, so Sherlock I hope you are in your flat because I want you here as soon as possible today. He closed the laptop for the day the contacts being left had to wait until another day. He snatched the phone from the table and texted Sherly  
*Be ready in an hour. JM*  
You better answer or your ass is in serious troubles detective. He wanted Sherlock but in the right way, his thoughts for the last few days were not about fucking him senseless or into the next week. No, it was about taking him the right way, him inside the detective being his first and only one. A Mmmm....the thought had him shiver. He glared down at the phone, come on Holmes be a good boy and answer me.  
*I will be ready in an hour James. SH*  
*looking forward to having you here virgin boy. JM.*  
*Do you now? Well, let´s see about that when I spank your criminal ass. SH*  
* I Cannot wait, then again are you serious or not? JM*  
*No comment. One hour.SH*  
*One hour. JM*

He had a devious and yet a satisfied smile on his face after those texts, Sherlock agreed to come as he was hoping. In a hurry he rushed to his kitchen he threw a bottle of champagne into the fridge, so tonight we are also having dinner here Sherlock.  
Like really everything he wanted for a very long time was to brag about being the one who fucked the virgin boy, use him for his own good. Now all he wanted was to be with him, he was so in love not that he didn´t already know but everything had changed.  
Denial from them both, they were both stubborn but all that was over now. Rape was never on his mind; no he wanted to make love to Sherl not scare him, show him who was in charge. Well, he would always be the one in charge but he also wanted to be controlled by Sherlock. Jim sighed waiting for that one hour to be over he pretended to shoot at the watch on his wall, blowing at his fingers after.  
Close to it is one hour later, James was relaxing on his couch waiting for the door to be opened and the sight of Sherlock walking in. His full body length covered the couch the champagne and glasses were on the table. He heard footsteps approaching in the corridor a gentle knock on the door.  
“Yes, let him in and then you can leave for today” James glared at the door and Sherlock walked in.  
“James, you wanted to see me” Sherlock turned around after getting rid of his coat and scarf watching Jim lying on the couch. He placed the little handbag used for carrying a camera on the floor. Next thing his icy blue fell on was the champagne on the table he went further into the classy room sitting down in a chair opposite James.  
“Hmmm…yes, I did. I sort of lost my patience with you since you didn´t call. Now why don´t you join me on my couch” he did notice the little bag Sherlock left on the floor  
“I am perfectly fine sitting here. Do you mind telling why I am here?”  
“Isn´t it obvious, after our reunion? I would still suggest you join me over here”  
“Perhaps it is, perhaps not. Then like I said I´m fine” His eyes traveled down Jim´s full body length taking the sight in. He came here today because he had to be forced. The times he was about to call or text but was too nervous to do so had been more than a few.  
“Come on Sherl don´t be shy, It´s me James remember? Are you suddenly scared?” he teased and did notice the icy blue focused on his body  
“I am not shy and I´m certainly not scared” he sighed  
“Prove it then” He smirked  
“Are you testing me I do believe that you are?”  
“Why don´t you find out by using your deducing skills”  
“I don´t have to use them and I´m not in the mood” He rose and joined Jim on the couch  
“Good boy” He chuckled and made room for Sherlock and grabbed the champagne “fancy some bubbles?”  
“Sure thing James” he leaned back on the couch he actually felt pleasant by being here.  
Jim poured them some of the expensive and classy bubbles “There you go Sherl” he smiled and placed his arm on the backrest and nuzzled Sherlock´s neck gently.  
“Thank you Jimbo” he smiled slightly as he took the glass. The touch on his neck made him shiver but he let it happen.  
“Well then to ask your question you know why I called and why you came. We both know what we want Sherlock” he sipped his bubbles tasting them “I for one planned us to have dinner here and you will join me, you don´t really have a choice” He moved closer letting his fingers play with a few strands of his delicious and soft curls  
“Is that really so, you are forcing me to have dinner with you. Well I wouldn´t have turned you down if you asked me” He tasted the bubbles the touch from Jim´s fingers in his curls makes him tremble  
“How I love the sound of that. You wanted to call me didn´t you virgin boy” He moved to sit right next to him, their legs touching each other  
“Yes I did James” He leaned forward to place the glass on the table ignoring the virgin boy as he liked it.  
“So why didn´t you?” his index trailing down his spine “Remove the jacket please”  
“As you know I´m stubborn but I was also nervous” His touch was sending a pleasing teaser through him. Without and questions he removed his jacket as told  
“No objections from you. Hmmm…you do surprise me. Why be nervous about contacting me, you are ready for me and you been all the time. You just had a hard time to admit it”  
His words and voice made him turn his head to face him “Because I´m a virgin obviously”  
“A fact but you won´t be for much longer. Before you do object I do have to say that I wanted to rape you or fuck you mercilessly, brag about being the one who fucked the virgin” He paused and before Sherlock could say anything like he wanted he continued “All that has changed now I want to do it right for a few reasons, I don´t want to scare or force myself on you. I want you to want the same as me that is why I told you to contact me when you were ready”  
Sherlock was speechless for a few minutes “So by coming here today you see it as me being ready for you. Am I correct when saying ready for us to end up in bed or us taking the next step”  
“The next step into what Sherlock us being together?” He kept his dark brown eyes focused on him “Then I wouldn´t mind stretching your puckered hole with some lube before slipping my cock into you”  
He swallowed thickly by the thought and how much he wanted it. Be honest Sherlock he does want the same as you, don´t screw it up. “Both” He mumbled  
“Excuse me what did you say you are mumbling” he leaned closer only inches from his lips  
“I…I…want both” he stared at Jim´s tempting lips while licking his own. By the force of nature his hand slipped to the back of his neck and kissed him softly “I want both James” He whispered against his lips.  
James pulled back “Nope, first I want to hear you say it virgin boy”  
“But why” He huffed  
“Just say it and now!!” He objected and narrowed his eyes  
“I want you to penetrate me and I want to be with you” He blushed “I wanted it for so long” He finally made his confession to James the man he loved.  
“Was that your honest confession to me Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Yes, you just had my honest confession James Moriarty”  
“You are unbelievable...” he kissed him roughly forcing his tongue between the detective’s lips raping his tongue with his own. A soft moan escaping from him as they kissed his hand rested on Sherlock´s waist.  
Sherlock shivered by how roughly he was kissed the raping of his tongue made him insane, his index trailed down Jim´s spine barely touching it.  
He loved every second of the kiss and felt how much he wanted James, every inch of him. A dark side of him were showing up a possessive side, James was his and no one was coming close to him or between them, not even John had anything to say. His fingers went through Jim´s hair, the softness was teasing his senses.  
When he gently broke the kiss to breath James went to kiss Sherl´s neck poking his tongue out here and there and up right below his earlobe licking the soft skin there.  
Sherlock moaned softly while biting his lower lip roughly he tilted his head making more room for Jim. Both hands slipped under his suit jacket and up to his shoulders, where he gently let the jacket slide down his arms.  
James tossed the jacket away and kept licking the virgin´s soft and delicious skin, he straddled his lap letting is fingers grab his hair. “You are my dessert tonight Sherlock” he moans softly kissing him deeply  
Sherlock grabs his ass roughly with both hands “Mmm...Sounds good to me”  
“Spend the night here” he whispers pulling Sherl´s head backwards licking his neck  
“Why if I may ask” he bites his earlobe softly  
“Because I say so and I want to know what´s in the bag” he pulls back and looks into his eyes  
Sherlock blushes and let his gaze fall on the bag “Hmm…so you are curious James”  
“Yes I am so what´s in the bag Sherl?”  
Sherlock looks at him and lick´s his lips “My Anal Fantasy Ass-Gasm vibrator.”  
James swallows thickly “You bought your vibrator with you” he looks baffled at him  
“Mmm….yes I did” he smirks  
“You are freaking unbelievable…”He kisses him again pressing his crotch against him then he pulls away having a firm grip in Sherl´s hair “Strip Sherlock”  
“You…you want me to strip?” At this point he doesn´t care about dinner all he can think about is James  
“Strip Sherlock does the vibrator have a remote?” He smirks  
“Yes it does” his heartbeat is increasing  
“Put it on, I wanna play with you. Do as I tell you and now” He sits down beside him  
“As you wish” he can hear his own heart pounding in his ear. He goes to get the bag placing it on the table, the same moment James is over it and takes the vibrator out  
“Ohh my Mr. Holmes you sure are a very naughty detective, this is the good stuff” He grins and leans back in couch “Strip virgin boy”  
Sherlock chuckles and starts to unbutton his shirt “As you said I know what I want”  
“Yeah I can see that” he smiles and watches him strip.  
Sherlock let his shirt drop to the floor, then the belt is undone next button and zipper before his trousers drops to the floor. He breaths deeply before the pants leave his body he blushes by being naked in front of a fully dressed criminal  
James is watching him his eyes are taking the sight in; a fully naked detective is standing there in his room “Come here Sherlock and put this on” He opens the box placing the vibrator, lube and remote on the table.  
Sherlock sits down in the corner of the couch, one leg in the couch the other on the floor. He is about to grab the lube when James takes it.  
“Mm…you are gorgeous Sherlock and already huge being semi hard. Now let me help” He uses lube on his fingers and adds some at Sherl´s puckered hole “Now relax ok” he snatches the plug covering it in lube and continues working on his hole before it slips inside. “Now place the ring”  
Sherlock is shaking already more than semi hard he slips the ring onto his erection “There, your toy should be ready” he pants a bit  
“Shut up virgin boy. Now I want to see you squirm” He smiles and clicks on the remote to start at level one watching him “Will be right back” James leaves for a few minutes in his bedroom he click onto level two, he chuckles waiting for a comment from Sherlock.  
Sherlock squirms when level two vibrates in his ass “Ohhh it´s getting rather fun, isn´t it” he chuckles  
“Ohh….you bet virgin, now put this on” He hands him a robe” Then I have a little surprise for you.  
“You have a surprise for me?” He tilts his head and slips into the robe  
“Mmm…now watch” James leaves another robe on the arm rest and starts his own strip show for the detective.  
Sherlock is enjoying the event taking place right in front of him the buzzing in his ass makes it even more arousing.  
James yanks his shirt and trousers off then he takes his painful time with his pants, he turns his back to Sherlock before he strips out of his pants revealing his puckered hole to him. He turns his head a teasing smile spreads on his lips. “Are you enjoying the show Mr. Holmes?” He asks before he turns around and step closer to the couch.  
“Mmm…how can not enjoy you James” He took his features in “You are gorgeous James” his voice came out hoarsely”  
James blushes and slips into his robe clicking on the remote enjoying the act unfolding right before his eyes “Hmmm…third level why do we not click onto the fourth” he slips down onto the couch kissing Sherlock, his hand sliding under his robe and up his inner thigh “I want to play with you virgin”  
Sherlock moans softly wanting him to do what he wants “You are in charge and you know what” His hands slides under James robe “Being called a virgin by you does arouse me more than you know”  
James has to swallow hardly not exactly what he expected to hear from Sherlock, he was so naughty and more than willing. James felt his semi hardness grew by that fact. “Are you serious it turns you on” he chuckles a bit but that subsides fast knowing how Sherlock means it  
“Yes, I am being honest again. So why don´t you play with me click the remote”  
James is a little baffled by everything Sherlock is so different than he thought, he rubs his neck and click on the remote watching how his squirms on the couch, the moans driving James insane.  
“Continue please I tried it before the last three levels is me” He moans and squeeze Jim´s inner thigh  
“Stand up Sherlock and now you follow me” He left the office walking straight for his bedroom clicking on the remote  
“Fuck…James” Sherlock hissed only a few left before the eight one which was the best teasing level for him  
James opened the door to his bedroom letting him in first and closed the door behind him “Drop the robe and get down on the bed” He clicked again and again  
“Mmmm…James” Sherlock moaned loudly while he removed the robe and got comfortable on the bed  
“Sherlock listen to me now, I have my reasons for doing this. I want to prepare you for your first time. So while you are staying here for the night I will use this on you all I want. You will be wearing the vibrator all the time even after I make you come, is that understood?”  
Sherlock stares at him with his lust filled eyes his erection is driving him insane, he wants more than a vibrator in his ass but it will not be today.  
“I understand James” He moans softly  
“That´s good” He smiles and clicks the remote through the last levels, watching Sherlock at the tenth is quite the sight it makes him stroke his own erection faster  
Sherlock is torturing the sheet with his fingers he curses in lust loud moans fills James bedroom he can´t hold back for much longer.  
“J...Ja…James” He whimpers while arching his back “Make…me come”  
“Come for me baby…mmm it´s so good. Come for me” He moans softly and strokes his erection faster and harder. At this point he is so highly aroused he can´t even think straight  
Sherlock hisses in lust and James deep aroused voice telling him to come does it for him, he is exploding on the bed, his climax makes the whole room spin.  
Watching and listening to Sherlock takes James on a ride straight for his own climax he moans loudly.  
“Ohhh fuck…Sherlock” He hisses while watching him.  
“What a sight you are, so incredible to watch you come” He pants  
“Ohhh really you…think. You are quite the sight when being aroused and reaches climax” He pants trying to catch his breath a low chuckle escapes from him “I need a shower wanna tag along?”  
“A shower sounds so very nice so off cause I will tag along” he chuckles  
“But the vibrator stays in your ass as I told you” He smirks  
“Not pulling it out” He smiles and they went directly for James´s bathroom.


	7. Fuck me James

Sherlock and John had one gigantic fight one afternoon some weeks later and now everything was silent between the two at the Baker Street flat. Sherlock was playing his violin while John was busy on the laptop doing some searching. Finally, he found what he was looking for he stood up and slipped into his jacket.  
“Going somewhere John,” Sherlock said coldly  
“Not your business, but since you are asking, I´m going to have a look at a new flat” He snapped  
Sherlock turned around “Are you moving out?” he looked baffled at him  
“Yes I am, I can´t live here anymore. How can I be sure when you might be leaving”  
“Pardon me I am not leaving my flat, it´s my home and everyone knows exactly where Sherlock Holmes lives. I do intend to keep it that way”  
“Hmm…well then I still don´t know when James will be moving in. So I will find a place on my own  
His words hit where it hurt and Sherlock didn´t expect to feel that strongly “I honestly don´t think James will move in here, he does have a very fancy place”  
“Are you trying to make me stay? You are with him now so do you really need me to be around?”  
“I am not the one looking for another place to live John, I never told you to leave”  
“No, you didn´t” He sat down in his chair “I don´t know where I belong anymore, do I stay or move”  
“John we are still friends and I am not kicking you out. Yes, I´m with James now and I don´t know how much I will be here or when he will be here. Our friendship is still important to me a friendship I cherish and always will. Take our fight today I didn´t tell you to leave and you are still here, something does tell me that you belong here” He smiled slightly  
“Yeah true I am because it feels like home to me fighting with you or not. I can´t lie and say it will not be strange being left alone here later today, all the empty space. I know you will be back, yet it´s just odd”  
“I will be gone for some days as you know James and me need it. I very well know why you feel like you do  
the past is showing up again”  
“It does but it´s nothing like that now. I still can´t comprehend you being with someone no matter who it is” He smiled  
“It wasn´t my area until James showed up and left his number” He sighed  
“The great Sherlock Holmes in love, who would have thought I would get the chance to see that” He teased  
“Ohhh shut up, I know it´s huge and a sensation but it did happen” He grinned  
“Did you finish packing yet?”  
“Still missing a few things and I am not taking all my suits with me, it will be casual”  
“You in casual it´s getting better and better, what about your coat”  
“My coat is tagging along, so I better go pack the last”  
“You should while you have time for it”  
“I will” he smiled and ruffled Johns hair before he went to his room  
“Hey will you stop” he rolled his eyes

Some hours later Sherlock was on his way to James as they planned, he was getting nervous on his way there. How would it be like to spend some alone time with him away from London? Sherlock everything will be fine so relax.

Mean while at James place

He was checking everything to make sure nothing was left behind, he would go insane if he found out he forgot to bring something important. He looked at a little toy waiting for his detective a silly grin spread on his face. For the last few hours he had been in such a doubt on the right toy to the point where he was about to leave to buy the right one, but he did find the perfect one. He glared at it one last time knowing it was the right one. Like the last time Sherlock was there, he heard footsteps he leaned against the door frame to his bedroom.  
“I´m right here virgin boy” He smirked  
“Not the usual room James? I better join you then” He smiled  
“Did you miss me” He chuckled  
“Did you miss me” He echoed  
“Don´t start on me, now get inside and do as told”  
“As you wish Mr. Moriarty” He smiled and went into his bedroom, the door closed behind him.  
“Before we do leave I want you to wear this toy, so drop your jeans” he turned around “Are you wearing jeans? He took the new sight in “Ohh you do look very attractive in those, what an ass” he slapped it gently.  
“Why thank you, James, I can´t wear suits all the time now can I. Do you still want me to wear the toy” he winked  
“Drop them Sherl. Let me place this little fucker inside your ass. I´m in the mood to play with you” He licked his lips.  
Sherlock looked at the vibrator and the lube before his eyes fell on the remote. He shivered feeling the teaser running down his spine and his crotch. He stripped out of jeans and pants.  
“Good boy now step closer and bent forward” the view went straight to his crotch it didn´t make it any better when he had Sherlock´s puckered hole right in front of him.  
Sherlock gave him a teasing smile and stepped closer before he did as told and turned around.  
“I´m ready Mr. Moriarty” He whispered  
“Spread your long legs some more for me Mr. Holmes and relax ok” He whispered as he added some lube to Sherlock´s hole and the butt plug. Very slowly and gentle he worked his hole until the plug was in place. He enjoyed the sight and pinched his ass with a grin  
“You can dress again virgin boy, I´m in control and you love it don´t you?”  
He felt how the plug filled his ass and he did admit he loved the feeling “Yes I do love it, I mean how can I not when you are in control” He slipped into his pants and jeans, the moment he was done with his belt, James clicked on the remote which made him gasp and wince  
“Mmm.Feels so good right Sherlock, that buzzing from the first level is working you nice and good”  
“Mmm…it does feel so much better than my vibrator”  
James stepped closer and kissed him softly letting his tongue slip between his lips to meet his. He was so excited about playing with his man and he would be stretched for hours and hours.  
“This fucker is the rough one Sherl and I will love using the remote on you” he whispered against his lips before he pulled back and clicked onto level two  
“Fuck…baby. How do you expect me to walk or not to moan while being out there” He gasped again  
“Ohhh baby, a car is waiting for us, so let us leave. No one will hear or see us, you are all mine” He smirked  
“I should have deduced that part us being alone so you can play with me having all the fun. I will be stretched for hours and hours won't I babe” He pinched his ass  
“You got that right honey” He grabbed his bag, phone, and keys and left his bedroom. The car was waiting and he wanted to leave now. “I tell you something else while we are alone you will feel me inside you, I will take you Sherlock”  
His words made him feel the arousal grow in his pants he bit his lip while he followed Jim outside and saw the waiting car. He looked at him feeling so insecure he didn´t know how to do James, as he never been with anyone “I will do the same thing” he blurted out  
“Mmm…I am so looking forward to it virgin boy, now get in” He jumped into the car right after him and they left.  
“Still don´t know how too” he mumbled as the car took off  
“Off cause you do it like driving a bicycle Sherlock” He felt how insecure Sherl was and it wasn´t like he didn´t understand him, he clearly remembered how it first time was. The pain inside and how it felt sitting there on his knees behind his boyfriend, the panic he felt back then. He could hardly walk for weeks because they didn´t have any lube. James lowered his eyes “I understand you but you have nothing to be worried about”  
“Can you read my thoughts, James? I´m so nervous and insecure, the great detective” He sighed  
“That is not the same thing Sherlock, you can´t compare your job with sex so stop it. We can talk about it just be open to me don´t hold anything back”  
Sherlock nodded with James he was vulnerable the weak one yet he was possessive he wouldn´t let anyone or anything come between them. James was his. “So where are we going?”  
“Ireland my dear” he smiled  
“Ireland??” he looked baffled at him “You are joking right?”  
“Nope, I am not joking. My old friend has been so kind to borrow me his house, he is on a business trip so we are staying there” He smiled widely  
“You are unbelievable. Here I thought we were staying somewhere in the UK” He grinned  
“I want us to have privacy and we will. Now his private jet will take us there” He winked before he stood out of the car. He told the driver to bring their bags  
“I cannot wait to get there see the place and some part of Ireland” He stood out and followed Jim up the stairs and into the jet. 

Hours later they arrived to the house Jim paid the driver and unlocked the door and they both went inside. James did have some fun on the plane by clicking the remote and saw how Sherlock squirmed but he wanted the next part to happen here not on a plane. He watched how Sherlock slipped out of the coat and scarf before he clicked onto the fourth level.  
Sherlock gasped louder than expected he winced while he tried to turn “You are having so...much fun don´t you” He gasps and in one fast movement James was pinned up the wall the buzzing inside him was driving him mad. His icy blue stares directly into James brown eyes both hand sliding up his sides he leans closer and kisses him softly.  
James gasps loudly when his back made contact with the wall he loved it, it made him click again watching Sherlock squirm. He grabbed his neck kissing him roughly both hands placed on his ass. He can´t help it but to press firmly between his buttcheeks, feeling the buzzing lightly on his fingertips. A light touch on the remote to the fifth level follows to tease his handsome detective even more  
“Fuck…” Sherlock hissed “Are you still trying to be in charge, I´m not letting you. I love having you pinned up against the wall it´s what I want so don´t try to ruin it” He pressed his crotch against him “The rough buzzing does feel good I have to say”  
“Mmm...I know and I´m not done with you yet. You did surprise me by smashing me against the wall so please do continue baby” he smirked and slipped his hand in-between them to work on the virgin´s belt, button and zipper. His fingers trailed on his bare skin and down his pants to slip between his buttcheeks he pressed them against the vibrating plug hardly.  
“Sherlock moaned and grabbed his ass rolling his hips against him “I want to try all levels babe”  
“I want you naked in the bed now Mr. Holmes. I will make you feel all levels you can be sure about that, I want your puckered hole stretched beyond possible and ready for my size. You follow me now” He demanded  
“Show me the way baby” He panted and pulled away and got a hold on his jeans not to trip. He saw how James clicked the remote onto the sixth level. “Geez...James” He whimpered  
“Now you better start walking” He took his hand and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom “Get naked Sherlock” He smiled.  
His jeans was already on the floor he kicked them away to start on his shirt in a hurry, the last fabric missing his pants came off as fast. He went to the bed and sat down watching James.  
“Now make yourself comfortable and touch that erection of yours” He smirked teasingly before he pressed onto the seventh level.  
A growl sounded from Sherlock as he pushed himself back on the bed making it comfortable for him, James was standing right next to him. He let his long slim fingers wrap around his erection stroking it  
Very slowly James started to strip out of his clothes he was watching Sherlock touch himself, how he loved to see that “I want you Sherlock it will happen now or not right now but by the end of today you won’t be a virgin anymore” He stroked his own erection and joined Sherlock on the bed, the remote being placed beside him.  
“Do whatever you want with me” He whispered while he winced on the bed.  
“Ohh..I plan to baby off cause I can´t do it all today but you are all mine” He looked at him “Does it hurt?”  
“Yeah it does but don´t stop I want to feel every level inside my ass, feel how I´m being stretched even more” He moaned as he stroked his erection  
“You are so sexy when being aroused do you even know that” His voice is soft he is watching Sherlock while his index travels down his chest and stomach. “Let us touch each other hm” He whispers and before he knows it Sherlock is moving his hand down along his length  
“Mmmm...Like this James” A long, deep and playful stroke goes down his length “To answer your question I start to get the idea” He chuckled  
“Fuck Sherl” He bites down the pillow and fumbled after the remote and clicks onto the eight level. He stroked Sherl´s length  
Sherlock growls and grabs the sheet he winces in pain it feels like it burns inside, two levels left and he can´t even imagine how those will feel like. He leaned against James tuning his head and let his hand slide up his own leg  
“I´m here I know it hurts I could use my fingers but they will never be enough to stretch you the way I want” He teases his tip with his fingers working them down along his length  
“Mmm...So good” He moans and tangles his legs with his while his fingers are making love to James length “You will use your fingers in me won't you” He moans arching his back  
“Mmm...fuck baby your fingers” He moans loudly “off cause it will be such a pleasure” He kissed him softly “I´m clicking again ninth level baby, you can bite me or do whatever you want to me after I click” he looked at him  
“I will go on and click” He watched James´s fingers everything turns into slow motion and then he felt a sharp pain rolling up his spine “Damn...it hurts” He dug his nails into James leg he squirmed in pain, it felt like his hole was set on fire or he couldn´t even explain it.  
James kissed his neck softly and kept stroking Sherlock´s length to make him feel pleasure along with the pain, he knew how hard it was for him to focus on the pleasure and not the pain.  
Sherlock tried his best to keep stroking James, he did feel pleasure from his movements on his erection. He moaned and whined while he leaned even more against James. “The...pain and pleasure baby” He bit his lower lip roughly.  
“Are you ready for the tenth and last level? It can wait if it hurts too much I will add some more lube first ok” He whispered  
“I want to feel it now and not wait” He whimpered  
“All right” He turned the vibrator off and very gently he pulled it out he feared he could be bleeding, but the plug was clean so he added some more lube on it. He pressed some on Sherlock’s hole and slipped a finger inside it was a wet muscle and it made him shiver he licked his lips “Soon baby my erection will be in your hole” He whispered  
“Mmmm...It makes me so aroused I want to feel you penetrate me baby” He moaned “I want to feel my hole right now, can I?”  
“Sure you can, it´s your ass” He chuckled” It´s a wet muscle so stretched only one level left. Go on and feel yourself”  
“Is it now?”I would never have guessed” He chuckled and let his index slip inside his hole “Ohhh...it feels so good so stretched” He panted  
“Mmm...So sexy it makes me shiver” He moaned watching how Sherlock moved his finger on his own ass. He pulled it out again pushing back against James “Add the plug again and let me have the tenth level” He whispered  
“I will” He smirked and very smoothly he let it slip inside again “Ok, I will warn you it´s going to hurt just relax as much as you can” he kissed his cheek and clicked onto the last level  
Sherlock twisted on the bed he cried out in pain torturing the sheet roughly “Fuck...fuck...the...p...pain” He growled  
“Do you want me to stop baby, don´t let me continue if it hurts too much” he looked insecure at him while he kept stroking his erection.  
“NO, don´t stop. It...Does hurt but I want it, it feels so good at the same time” He panted heavily  
“As you wish” He watched him with a satisfied smile, he wanted the exact same thing it was so arousing to see Sherlock like this, hear his moans feeling his touch be the one who stretched him before fulfilling both their dreams. He spread kisses all over his shoulder his handmade love to his length “I love you Sherlock” He moaned sensual  
Sherlock moaned and licked his lips “I love you too James so much” He turned his head “I never felt so ready for you as I do now”  
“A few more minutes’ baby and you will feel my erection penetrate you” He shivered by the thought and leaned down to kiss him his tongue finding his.  
Sherlock moans softly he was so aroused the whole body was on fire his nails dug into James leg. His tongue moves sensually around it while he thrust into his hand “Mmm...So good. I w...want you baby...so badly”  
His words drives James mad and want to fuck him roughly without any mercy at all but he can´t do that to him. Sherlock´s moans his burning body will be taken the right way. He trembles and turns the remote off and very gently he pulls it out slipping his finger into him “Ohhh...fuck you feel amazing Sherlock try and feel your ass now  
Sherlock let his hand slide over his ass and his index slips inside “Ohhh mmmm..I feel so huge...Fuck me James” he moans loudly  
“Excuse me what did you say could you say it again” He smirks  
“Fuck me James” He hisses  
“I will do what I want baby, making love to you or rough it´s my job to give you the best sex you will ever have. “He bites his earlobe “So enjoy me and my size baby” He let his tip slid between his buttcheeks the feeling alone makes him hiss and tremble. He pushed forward and inch by inch Sherlock was filled by his length “Ohh...you feel...feel so good baby” He growls possessively and starts to thrust him slowly letting him adjust to his size before he starts to thrust him a little faster  
Sherlock bites his lips the feeling is odd at first from it being his first time, he adjust to James and the feeling becomes incredible making him want more. Even his moans are sounding different. “Mmm...J...James” he lick his lips while he moans sensually  
“Fuck....Sherl” He moans and grabs his hip thrusting him deeper and faster “Geez...you feel beyond amazing, “He hisses in lust. Never have anything felt as good as now; his hand continues down to Sherlock´s erection his fingers are working it.  
Sherlock whimpers softly paying attention to the feeling in his ass and the movements of James hand on his length. It will take him a long time before he will understand this experience.  
“S...Sherlock...” James moans softly “So...arousing” He thrust him roughly  
“Fuck me James” He hisses and grabs the sheet “Fuck me James  
Those words was sending a lust filled teaser down his spine his thumb slides over his tip teasingly he is so close, so fucking Sherlock now won’t last more than a few thrusts “Give me a sec ok, but don´t touch that length it´s mine” he rummaging his bag and found the box he packed with toys and placed a cockring to last longer” There so what do you want baby, say those words again”  
“You heard me before James” He hissed pushing his ass against him  
“But let me hear those words again Sherlock” he whispers and licks his neck  
“Fuck me James” He moans  
He grabs his hair roughly “Sorry not good enough for me, so try harder babe” He snaps  
“Fuck me James, please” He begs  
“Mmmm...I love those words, hear you beg me” he smirks and thrust into him fast and roughly  
Sherlock shivers his dream just became real, he begged James to fuck him. He bites down the pillow the dream, the words. He just begged like in his dreams. He gasps loudly and grabs the sheet  
“How does it feel Sherlock to be fucked by me, it´s not the rough way as it could be, I still want you get the idea on how I will take you one day. If I fuck you like you beg me to do you won’t be able to walk for the next week. That is not what I want today so sorry I´m doing it my way Mr. Holmes” he moans  
“I...I know...but I´m so aroused I just want you more than ever” He moans  
“I know baby and you will have me that way” He thrust him a bit harder and faster his hand working his length, Sherlock is only seconds from his climax “Come for me Sherlock” He pulls out and remove the cock ring and slips into him again  
James words makes Sherlock’s world explode around him he moans loudly as his climax hits him full force. His body trembles “J...J...James” He moans  
“Mmm...So good isn´t it baby” He licks his lips and thrust him roughly and deep a few more times, before he explodes deep inside his ass “Sh...Sherlock” He cries out his nails leaving scratch marks on his hip  
Sherlock’s back arches soft whines are escaping him very slowly he turns his head to find James eyes “I love you James” He whispers  
“I love you too Sherlock” He stares into his eyes before he pulls out and kisses him softly. For a while they kiss each other passionately.  
“Do you want a shower I could use one wanna tag along? James smiles  
“That would be so nice” He smiles and turns around a sharp pain spreads inside him  
“Be careful. You will be sore and walk funny for a while” He smiles softly and leaves the bed  
“Yeah I know, but I will be reminded on why” He winces by each step being taken he looks at James “Now I know why you don´t want to fuck me that rough yet  
“It´s not happening yet Sherlock, not before I say so” He takes his hand and slowly they walk to the bathroom


	8. James Ireland Part 1

The next day James was making a late breakfast for them it was late before he fell asleep, not a chance for him to rest.  
The scenes from yesterday were playing in his head over and over, he heard Sherlock words loud and clear “Fuck me, James, please” he mumbled and felt the teaser down his spine he smiled the virgin was finally his like he had dreamt about for so many years.  
He went outside making everything ready and as the next, he would wake Sherlock unless he was up. He glared up the bedroom windows; nahhh yesterday was special for sleeping beauty so off cause he was still sleeping. A wicked smile was playing on his lips as he went back inside he did have some plans while being here.  
He didn´t plan to be naked in bed all the time they did, in fact, have lots to talk about, he leaned against the kitchen counter his arms folded. He for one did have some questions for Sherlock one issue was his fantasies about him surely he did have them, he sure did about Sherlock.  
For many years he had been so convinced about Sherlock and John was a couple; which they were hiding in public. They shared their love behind the black door at Baker Street. He was jealous of John living with Sherlock spending all his time and being there for him. All he wanted was the detective and now he was finally his, it felt so unreal. His emotions were running wild he never given it any thought how it would be like to actually be with Sherlock if it did happen someday.  
He had been so occupied with in finding a way to fuck him, last the payback was the center of everything when it came to Sherlock. He still didn´t know how their relationship would be like, the worst case scenario would be it wouldn´t work out. That thought alone scared him more than anything, he couldn´t lose him again now they were together.  
He became so annoyed at himself for being so careless not to even consider a “What if”. Who said they were the perfect match like he wanted them to be? Come on James you been in love since you saw the very first picture of Sherlock even the name has been turning you on. Now take the virgin do you think his love will just die out after he waited for him for so many years. You can´t turn your feelings off like the light on a switch so be reasonable now, he sighed and poured the coffee into the pot. 

Upstairs Sherlock stretched on the bed which made him twitch, the pain he felt reminded him of yesterday with James. He smiled lightly and very carefully he stood out of bed and put a bathrobe on, he glared at the door before he took the lube on the bedside table adding some on his index. He had to know how his ass felt like. Very slowly he rubbed his hole and let his index slip inside. The feeling was odd his ass was sore as one thing and it still felt stretched, it burned or more like stings, not a pleasant feeling, he pulled his index out. He glared at the bed the sheets looked like puppy´s had been playing there for hours he chuckled low.  
He left the bedroom to take a shower it felt like it took him ages to reach the bathroom. Almost every step being taken made him squirm in pain no doubt he would have problems walking for a while.  
While showering he was thinking of how the next sex would be and feel like, he knew how James wanted him rough and hard but also gentle. Sherlock wanted to take him the same way the thought alone made him insecure and nervous, could he really please James give him what he wanted? Rough sex and making love was not exactly the same thing, stop thinking so much you will do fine.  
James already told how they could talk about it and it was necessary for him to have such a conversation. The thought made him blush and bite his lip he would do everything to please James.  
After getting dressed he went downstairs to find James in the kitchen a pleasant chill wrapped around his spine, he smiled leaning up to the door frame. His icy blue took his features in very slow from his hair down his neck, shoulders, the spine, arms, ass and his legs to end on his bare feet. You are gorgeous James and you are mine, nothing will ever come between us. He sighed deeply and it made James turn around  
“Good morning James” he smiled fondly at him “Mmmm…the scent in here” he licked his lips and went closer to him  
“Good morning Sherl” He smiled brightly at his man “Guess you are hungry and a little sore”  
“More than a little sore I do have to say, and I´m starving” He wrapped his arms around him “However I love the reason for being sore”  
“I know you do and you have to be careful when walking and no quick or wrong movements” He smiled and placed his hands on his lower back. He had a little plan for his clever detective which he wanted to start on right away. He kissed him softly and pulled him closer  
Sherlock shivered and made him walk the few steps back making contact with the kitchen counter. His hands rested on his hips as he kissed him deeply.  
“Sherl” He mumbled against his ever so soft lips a chill teased down his spine  
“Mmm…what James” he mumbled  
“I have a little plan for you” he sucked on his lower lip  
“What´s the plan handsome” He ended the kiss and looked at him  
“I know you are sore but I want you to wear this again. I will be very gentle when placing it” He looked into his  
“You are a naughty man” His tongue trailed along his lower lip then his upper lip “You can place it baby” He whispered  
“Come with me then” he took his hand and went into the living room “You know the drill Holmes” He smirked.  
“Drop your pants virgin boy” He chuckled and let his jeans and pants drop and kicked them away, his legs spread widely for him  
“Exactly my virgin” generously he used the lube letting the vibrator slip inside him very carefully “There now get dressed...Hmmm I could get used to having you running around naked” he teased  
“Yeah I´m sure you could while you would be fully dressed, a fair share” He teased and dressed again  
“Very fair to me, not that I would have any problems being naked all day with you” He stepped closer “We should try it tho” He winked “Let us eat I´m starving just like you”

They went outside and sat down at the table it was a very beautiful day, in silence they started to eat. James waited for the right moment to click the remote, he couldn´t stand the excitement for longer so he clicked.  
“Damn, no warning” He hissed low while squirming on the chair  
“Sherl, you should know me better than that” He chuckled  
“So how come you are not wearing a vibrator for me?” He smiled enjoying the low buzzing  
“Because I want to play and stretch you, I will be wearing one for you but not yet” He smirked  
“Not fair, I want to play too” He whined with a bright smile  
“You will virgin boy” He leaned up to the table “You also want to fuck me don´t you?”  
He stole a kiss from him “You bet I do I want to hear you scream my name in pure pleasure and lust not to forget when you climax” He whispered in his ear “I will torture you sexually and endlessly” He added with a smirk  
The words teased his crotch and made a soft moan slip past his lips “Mmmm…how I love the sound of that. Do you want to cuff me as well?” He looked serious at him  
“I do, both hands and feet to the head and feet board” He sipped his coffee  
He shut his legs and bit his lip roughly “You are so naughty and more than I expected you to be, or well I did have some ideas on how you would be”  
“So you have some dirty fantasies about me” He smiled  
“You have no idea, Sherlock. So tell me about yours I always wanted to know”  
“What if I want to keep them as my little secret, using them on you one by one?”  
“Come on tell me at least one” He pouted  
“I already did with the cuffs babe” He smiled teasingly  
“Only one more please” He clicked the remote  
“Ohhh geez” He moaned “All right, I want you under the shower…hmmm…boring one. You want a more exciting one” He leaned to his ear again “How does in public sound to you, or it could be happening if your driver took us somewhere”  
“S…Sherlock” He moaned louder this time, the scene rolled in his head  
“Hmm…tell me some of your sexual fantasies James” He went to sit next to him. He knew James could be so changeable so he had to be careful. For whatever reason, today felt like the right time to ask.  
James looked at him with a light blush on his face he looked at his detective “You want to know my dirty fantasies. I´m living one right now using a vibrator on you” he smiled  
“Hmm…I should have known it was, but what else. Am I correct when saying we both have one that includes cuffs?” His eyes were penetrating him  
“Erhmmm…that is correct. Your hands and feet cuffed to the bed. A fantasy I want to try real soon, it could happen here”  
Sherlock shut his legs and at the same time, James clicked the remote which made him moan and twitch. His words made him hunger for James, try everything at the same time.  
“I want it to happen here” he mumbled and sipped his coffee  
“What did you say Sherl, I didn´t hear it I swear” He looked at him with curious eyes and the fact he actually didn´t hear him  
“I want it to happen here James” He gave him a serious gaze  
“Perhaps it will happen here perhaps not. I have some plans for us so let us eat” He smiled and kissed him  
“What are those plans, now you have me curious?”  
“I want to show you some places”  
“Sounds exciting, some places from your childhood” he looked at him while he ate some  
“Some parts are, I want to show some of Ireland while being here” He smiled widely  
“A very good idea who knows if and when I will get such a chance again” He smiled  
“Exactly, we could come back someday. I would love to travel the world with you”  
“Can only say the same thing” He smiled and waited for him to be done eating  
“So when we finish up here I will take us there. I have a special place picked out for lunch” He finished eating. 

Some hours later they arrived at a place James visited with his parents, James parked the car close to a lake.  
“Now let´s go find a little boat the lake is so beautiful and it´s quiet around here” He smiled  
“I would never have guessed you were into sailing” He winked  
“I do not trust me, the high sea is not me so don´t you ever suggest us taking a ferry” he grinned  
“I promise you I won´t. Not my fave either” He chuckled  
“There is one and we are invading it” He pulled the robe and jumped in and took Sherlock´s hand “All on board” he laughed  
“You are insane” He sat down watching him grabbing the oars  
“Yeah so, you still love me” He smirked  
“I do” he teased  
“Shut up” He blushed heavily.  
“No, I won´t” he smiled and enjoyed their little boat trip  
“Tease” He sighed while paying attention to his detective  
“You love me endlessly” He sighed glaring at his criminal

About one hour later they were on their way to have lunch at the little café James picked out for them. His plan after was to show Sherlock some places from his childhood and some places he visited with some friends.  
“So are you ready to have our very first lunch together?” James looked excited at him and took his hand  
“Sure I am you nervous about being here with me?” He was both nervous and excited he has never been out with anyone. Nothing was going to ruin this day for them James had it planned and he probably had for weeks.  
“I am a little nervous, some people do talk around here. You can´t even sneeze without the whole town knowing it” He shrugged “But then again I don´t really care because I´m here with you and no one can ruin it” He smiled  
“We don´t live here so they can talk all they want” He smiled and squeezed his hand.  
“Exactly, so are you ready to enter with me” He smirked and almost forgot Sherlock had a vibrator on, he clicked it onto a higher level, the fourth to be exact  
“Ja…James” he swallowed hard and bit a moan back  
“Sorry but I still want to play, at least it´s soundless” he grinned and opened the door  
“Very funny, you are not the one being stretched” He whined  
“I need you later on” He smirked and went inside and found a table for them. He slipped out of his jacket and watched Sherlock with a teasing glimpse in his eyes  
“A nice place you found or knew about, I like it” He was glad the buzzing couldn´t be heard it felt rougher than the day before. He sat down after he hung his coat and scarf on the chair “Is it the same you know” He whispered  
“Yes, it´s the same vibrator or butt plug” he whispered back “does it hurt?”  
“No, but it feels different rougher or I don´t know” He sighed  
“Sherlock” he leaned closer “You are not a virgin any longer, or well you will always be my naughty virgin”  
The words did more than one thing to him “Turns me on” he mumbled and moved on the chair  
“What did you just say” He looked at him  
“You calling me virgin boy, it turns me on” he blushed slightly  
“Excuse me, you can´t be serious?”  
“Being called a virgin turns me on, the way you say it does things to me” he looked him straight in the eyes  
“You are unbelievable Sherlock” He smiled  
“Yeah so,” He noticed the waiter was on the way there so he leaned back in his chair  
“I had no idea, virgin” he teased and smiled at the waiter handing them the menu  
“Tease” Sherlock huffed and looked at the menu but kept an eye on James “You better keep calling me a virgin” He winked  
“Ohhh…you can count on it. Virgin boy” He licked his lips and spotted the waiter approaching their table. He became serious and placed his order “So do you want some wine”  
“Wine would be perfect” He looked at James before he placed his order.

The waiter leaves and comes back a while later serving their food and wine. Back in the kitchen, the talk is going on about how Moriarty and Holmes are there together. They heard a little story about how they both should have killed themselves and now they were both there. How was it even possible, the story must be a lie and they believed it, the waiter takes their order and tries to ignore everything they heard?  
“Tell me James, what plans do you while we are here?” with his head tilted Sherlock took his hand watching him intensely.  
“Could you stop what you are doing?” He swallowed hard. The way he looked at him was penetrating and he felt the chills down his spine.  
“What, I´m not doing anything”  
“Yes you are, that look sends shivers down my spine,” he notices the waiter is approaching their table.  
“So? I honestly don´t think you mind it at all” He winks and the waiter places their order with a smile and leaves in a hurry.  
“Hmm…You have such penetrating and beautiful eyes, it´s like you can see right through me. But no I don´t mind at all” He smiles  
“As I knew and I can read your darkest secrets” He grinned  
“Yeah sure, you can” He smirked and watched his gorgeous face before he clicked on the remote.  
Sherlock squirmed “It´s getting rather fun, isn´t it” He hissed low not to drag too much attention to them  
“Indeed Mr. Holmes, indeed” He leaned closer “Are you enjoying the buzzing, I´m sure you do”  
“What do you think Mr. Moriarty” He huffed with a glimpse in his eyes  
“Well, you tell me. I´m the one asking the questions and you give me the answer. It better be the right one or I will click again, hmm.. I will anyway”  
“As if I didn´t already know. But to answer your question very simple, yes I am”  
“Right answer, you are a good boy” He chuckled and ate some and sipped his wine  
“You make me sound like a dog or a pet” He pouted and continued eating  
“No, I don´t or am I. Well you are not a dog or a pet to me, you are my man”  
Sherlock sipped his wine “Sounds so much better and you happen to be my man”  
“So when we get back I want us to invade the Jacuzzi, drinking champagne and eat strawberries, and everything else we desire” He smiled  
“How I love the sound of that” He sighed  
“Yeah, you could use it when being so sore, not that I´m the one to blame” He chuckled  
“No, you are so very innocent. Who placed the vibrating plug in my ass hm?” He whispered  
“Hmm…ok guilty as charged but you love how I´m playing with you, stretching your hole making it a wet muscle” He licked his lips  
“You and your dirty mouth” He sighed  
“My virgin boy” He teases  
“James, stop it I´m already buzzing” he smiles  
“All right I have to be fair to you. But I´m never ending calling you virgin boy”  
“You better not such a turn on”  
“It´s still so strange to me, how can such a word turn you on?”  
“You and your voice do it, James, it´s not that hard to understand”  
“Shut up” He blushes and finish eating  
“Why should I” He is done eating  
“Because I say so” He grins  
“All right boss” He chuckles


	9. James Ireland Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I started on this story I have to tell the readers how I am inspired by the Role Players on Twitter @moriarty_b122 and @HisPurpleShirt and their story.

 

Several hours later they were back at James friend´s house, he was busy finding out how to make the bubbles appear. Low cursing words escaped his mouth while he fumbled but had to give up.  
“Hey virgin boy I kind of need your expertise on this damn thing” he snapped  
“Coming to free you from the big bad Jacuzzi, what´s the problem?” He smiled  
“It´s the bubbles I can´t turn them on” He sighed loudly  
“But you can turn someone on” He winked teasingly  
“Shut up” he grinned “Could you have a look it´s supposed to be working when pressing that bottom?”  
“No, you have to press this one you had them mixed up”  
“Arhh..great. Now I feel like a complete moron” His face palmed himself  
“You are not a moron for mixing two bottoms up.”  
“Well if you put it that way. Shall we go change into Adams costume” He smirked and grabbed his hand leading him upstairs  
“We shall” He squeezed his hand.

Upstairs they stripped out of their clothing and slipped into a robe and went outside to the Jacuzzi. James had a tray with glasses and a little bowl containing strawberries. Sherlock had the champagne cooler with the finest bubbles.  
James went into the jazucci as the first placing the cooler and bowl on the edge of the Jacuzzi, he smirked at Sherlock and made himself comfortable  
“Are you joining me or not” he teased  
“Yes, I am. I was enjoying the view from up here” He smiled  
“Yes, It´s quite astounding isn´t it” He grinned  
“I was referring to the landscape not you in this particular minute James, no offense” Sherlock chuckled  
“Ohh now I really am offended, you are so rude” He grinned “I have to agree though it is beautiful around here”  
“But you are missing….” James interrupts him  
“Shush now virgin boy and get your ass down here” He leans back glaring at him  
“You are so impatient, James”  
“No, I´m so changeable”  
“As if I didn´t know that” He took place next to James “Mmm this is so nice, more than nice actually”  
“Hmm….I know. So how does it feel on that sexy and sore ass of yours?” He glanced at him with a teasing smile playing on his lips  
“Like I just said it´s nice so very nice” He smiled and leaned back making himself comfortable  
“Still enjoying the buzzing inside you? What a dull question, you love it” He grinned and reached for the bubbles “Fancy some bubbles?”  
“Sure thing. To answer your rather dull question yes I love it”  
“You are my little toy” He winked and poured them some bubbles handing him a glass  
“Your toy” He huffed and took the glass “Thank you, I´m more than your little toy”  
“I can´t disagree on that. Cheers my virgin” He raised his glass  
“Cheers babe” He nodded and they tasted the bubbles and he took a strawberry “Mmm..”  
“This is life” He chewed on a strawberry. He scowled at his virgin and clicked the remote fast onto level 10.  
“Damn James” He hissed and winced by this sudden change “What happened to a little warning?”  
He suddenly felt possessive. The days and nights where he wanted to rape him without any mercy at all came back. The pictures he had in his head back then and only a few weeks before their reunion was to see Sherlock´s virgin hole bleed hearing him scream out in pure pain, begging him to stop but he kept fucking him.  
Every time those pictures or ideas showed up, Sherlock´s hands and feet were tied up to his bed and it turned James on in a way he never thought possible. Yet those ideas subsided and turned into his love for him but it took years before it started to happen, he was in denial for a very long time.  
Now hearing that word, made him want to drag him upstairs by his ridiculous curls and rape him, make him suffer for faking his own death. He clenched his teeth and hands into a fist he tried to control his fury. Sherlock knew he was changeable he turned to him and grabbed his chin in a firm grip “A warning” He hissed “You won´t get any” He gripped his chin roughly he couldn´t control his anger.  
Sherlock looked paralyzed at him “What is…going…on?” He stammered  
“What is..going…on?” He mocked and grabbed his curls with his free hand ”You are coming with me. Now” He snapped as he stood up from the Jacuzzi his hand grabbed his hair even rougher “You better obey me”  
Sherlock was like paralyzed by the whole situation, was he trying to dominate and him to be submissive? The grip he had in his curls made him get up, James' voice sounded as he was about to grab the robe.  
“Leave it virgin boy” He dragged him inside and upstairs to the bedroom. He let go of his hair and shoved him inside and locked the door behind him, he found some towels “Dry yourself” He handed him a towel and in a hurry, he dried the worst water off his body. He glared at Sherlock and took the towel from his hand tossing it away. He went behind him to rip the vibrator out then he pushed him towards the bed. “Down on the bed” He commanded.  
“James…” Sherlock was attacked by a sudden fear but obeyed him.  
”You shut up now” He hissed as he grabbed his bag and found the handcuffs, as the next he pulled out the drawer in the bedside table and found two pairs of handcuffs. He sat down on the bed to cuff his hands to the headboard. He shoved a pillow under him to have him higher before he spread his legs widely. He pulled Sherlock closer to the foot of the bed making it possible to cuff him. He needed some robe instead the cuffs couldn´t reach. Again he went back to the bedside table and pulled out a rope. He watched Sherlock while he sat down to tie his legs one by one.  
“James…what is…all this for?” He trembled  
“Didn´t I tell you to shut up? I don´t want to hear one more word from you if you do talk I will gag you” He snarled and took place between his legs. James was already semi-hard so he started to stroke himself while watching him. “Such an incredible sight and quite frankly what I wanted for so long. "You see virgin boy that word from your dirty mouth tricked it, so now you will pay for what you did. You fucking tricked me by faking your own death” He hissed  
“So did you” He snapped  
“What did I tell you?” He slapped his face over and over again  
“You…cant silent..me” he bit  
“Yes, I can and I will teach you a lesson” He stood up and went to one of the closets and found a whip; he took place beside the bed. He used the whip more than a few times right across Sherlock´s stomach then his legs  
Sherlock cried out in pain he tugged at the metal and tried to move his legs but he couldn´t do anything “Please…stop” he whimpered  
“Stop? I don´t think so” He used the whip a few more times aiming for his chest and arms before he took place between his legs once more.  
Sherlock didn´t dare to say anything he was stunned by James´s violent behavior, somehow he should have seen it coming. Was it all a hoax or was it really the word warning tricking his reaction like he said? His emotions were going crazy combined with the pain from the whip, Sherlock was terrified how far could James go when being so pissed at him?  
James didn´t use any lube the plug did stretch him, but far from enough for him not to feel pain. He groaned as he thrust him hard and deep.  
Sherlock cried out and squirmed in pain he turned his head trying to escape from it all. James kept his pace violent.  
His cries and squirms made James, even more, aroused his nails trailed down his chest and stomach leaving red marks behind “Mmm…nice marks I should make them bleed just like you virgin ass. Ohhh you feel so amazing when raping you” He dug his nails into the marks he already made and he kept on scratching them over and over, the blood started to appear. “Perhaps this will teach you a lesson, no it won´t be enough for you to remember what you did” He tugged his curls roughly before he pulled out he stood up to use the whip again.  
The tears started to fall he should never have trusted him he thought it was love James felt but all he wanted was revenge. Why didn´t he listen to John if he had none of this would have happened unless James had planned to kidnap him.  
“So how does it feel not having that doctor around, he is not here to help you” he took position between his legs once more. This time his thrust was even more violent and he kept it that way, a sudden warmth spread around his erection and it confused him, he noticed the blood on the sheet “See what you did now? You are bleeding and it ruined my plan to make it happen later on” He hissed and kept his thrust violent making sure to fill him with each thrust and to make him bleed more. James felt how he was getting closer to his climax he groaned deeply but he held back for as long as he could before he exploded in pleasure and lust deep inside the ass of his virgin. “That was awesome and what I needed” He panted and pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean himself.  
Sherlock couldn´t even look at him after this how could he even trust him now? He heard James leave the bedroom did he plan to keep him tied up to the bed? He looked down at his own body his chest was bleeding from the scratch marks his legs marked from the whip. As the last thing, he clearly felt how his ass bled, at some point, James would have to untie him to wash the sheets before they left. The tears rolled down his face both from pain but also from how heartbroken he was. The first time he had ever been in love and it turned into a nightmare.  
James came back into the bedroom finding Sherlock crying a mocking smile appeared on his face “Are you crying feeling so very sorry for yourself?” He waved his hand holding the plug between his fingers “Ohh you didn´t have the idea I planned to free you. Come on I just started to play” He shoved the plug inside his ass and clicked directly onto level 10. He chuckled at the squirms his virgin made considering how pissed he was, Sherlock was still his he loved him more than anything. Deep inside his heart, he felt pain by hurting him but he had no other choice.  
“James..Please don´t do..this” He cried “You..are my first love the first I truly cared about” The pain from the vibrator made him squirm  
“Shut up” He growled his words cut like knives, those pleading eyes was too much for him. Could he continue on? He did plan to rape and slap him some more. Another thing to it all was how they had to leave and he didn´t want anything to look suspicious to the driver.  
“Please…Don´t you love me or is it all a lie?” He tugged the metal and rope  
He slapped him again and pulled his curls roughly “Stop it now or I swear I will make it 10 times worse for you, do you want that? Do you even consider what I planned to do?” He snarled  
“No, how should I know? You didn´t plan this to happen when we left, if it was the plan you would have raped me already”  
His comments made him tug his own hair in despair “Can´t you just shut up and let me finish what I planned to do?”  
“So do you plan on raping me again? Fine then go ahead I hope you will enjoy it” He turned his head away from him, “I thought we came here to enjoy us being together, I was wrong” He mumbled  
He gave up on everything Sherlock made it impossible to continue. He brought him back to reality he sat down on the bed furious at himself.  
Slowly Sherlock turns his head “I´m…sorry James”  
“No, Sherlock I´m so sorry I did this to you. I don´t know what came over me I more than overreacted” He started to untie the rope and then the handcuffs “I understand if you want to leave and won´t have anything to do with me” He lowered his eyes  
Sherlock rubbed his wrists and ankles, should he leave? How could he be sure it wouldn´t happen again? “Can I take a shower?”  
He turns his head in disbelief “A shower, is that all you have to say?” He is about to explode again and for a moment he regrets he untied Sherlock, but manage to control it.  
“James, I´m bleeding and I need a shower” Carefully he gets out of bed the pain makes him wince he grabbed some clothes and heads to the bathroom.  
James is watching him leave he stands up and yanks the sheet from the bed. Downstairs he shoves into the washing machine cursing at himself, one wrong word from Sherlock made him explode and rape him. They came here to be alone and now he ruined everything. He took the time to get the champagne and strawberries outside at the Jacuzzi.  
Upstairs Sherlock is dressed again he doesn´t even bother about his curls they can dry on their own. In the bedroom, he noticed the sheet is gone a cold chill rolls down his spine. How could he ever trust James again, on the other hand, he knew how changeable he is, he should have known better and been more cautious with someone like him. He glares at the closet and takes the few steps towards it and finds a new sheet for the bed. After a struggle with the sheet and bed, he walks downstairs to find James in the kitchen.  
James notice him the second he walks in “Sherlock come sit down please”  
He joins him at the table making no eye contact his emotions are a complete mess a true rollercoaster for him.  
“I´m so sorry Sherlock but that is not enough for me, I can´t change what happened but I wish I could. You are free to leave if you want” he lowered his eyes  
“James, we both know, I can´t leave. I can hardly walk my cheeks are burning red my legs hurt and so does my ass”  
“Yeah, I know” He wanted to rape him for years and now that it actually did happen he feel so ashamed of himself, how could he take it that far. “When we get back I understand if you never want to see me again, I don´t deserve you at all” he slowly looks at him  
Despite everything he reaches for his hand “James, I can´t turn my love for you off like a light. Considering what happened I don´t want to turn them off even if I could. It´s all my fault what happened my wording caused it”  
“No, it´s not your fault my temper exploded Sherlock. I have to learn to control it much better than I do, I should seek professional help when we get back. If you stay with me I don´t want you to live in fear thinking about every word you say or what you do, it´s not right. I´m a horrible person that´s what I am” He sighed  
“You are not a horrible person and I´m not leaving you when we are back in London. I´m one emotional mess right now but I love you too much to leave”  
“You are incredible how can you forgive me that easily? Not sure what I would have done if it had been you who did this to me, I would probably have beaten you up and left. No, honestly I don´t even know because I love you too much to leave.” He tried to smile “So you forgive me?”  
“I do” He smiled  
“Shut up Virgin boy” he smirked  
“I won´t. Why don´t we have some more champagne and strawberries?” He smiled  
“Sure thing” After getting the champagne and strawberries in the fridge he sat down next to him “Can I have a hug perhaps?”  
He didn´t answer at first but wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly, he felt how careful James snaked his arms around him holding him tight “I love you James Moriarty” He whispered  
Hearing those words from Sherlock made him feel the chills down his spine “I love you too Sherlock Holmes” He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10 Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> So I hope you are enjoying my story so far and will continue to read it, I have more title ideas for the story and a little surprise up my sleeve.

Aftermath

Sherlock! Sherlock! 

John yelled while he shook his shoulder desperately trying to wake the detective up from a very deep sleep.  
He heard him scream and it made John rush into his bedroom, it looked like Sherlock was fighting in the bed.  
“Sherlock wake up” He shook him a bit harder hoping it would wake him up  
“Don´t touch me! Stay away from me!” He hissed and grabbed his arm hardly starring at him with a terrified look in his icy blue.  
”Sherlock! It´s me, John. I heard you scream so I had to check you. Could you let go of my arm it hurts”  
“Sorry John. I had a bad dream” He released his arm  
“It looked more like a nightmare to me from how you were fighting and the scream I heard”  
“Scream? What did you hear?” He sat up in bed wincing at the movement  
“I only heard you scream no words or names. Can you remember anything?”  
“Not really it was confusing and horrible” He lowered his eyes all he could remember from the nightmare was James being involved somehow.  
“Confusing and horrible, how?” John tilted his head he knew something was wrong “Sherlock, I´m here for you so be honest with me”  
“I am being honest” He sighed “It was confusing because many things happened all at once, the horrible part was how the people wore masks, like horrible ones” He shivered roughly  
“Why don´t I make us a cup of coffee and then we talk?”  
“All right, thanks John” He smiled lightly  
“You don´t have to thank me, it won´t take me long” He smiled and left the bedroom  
Sherlock tried to sit better which caused him a lot of pain, his whole body was aching. John would freak out when the truth came out, however, he had to tell him what happened.  
He saw it in Sherlock´s eyes when he entered the bedroom again, the pain in his eyes. He came back from Ireland a couple of days ago and he hardly spoke one word. John placed the tray on the bedside table handing him a cup then he sat down on the bed again staying close to him. “Sherlock it´s obvious you are hiding issues from me, what happened on your trip with James?” He sipped his coffee  
Sherlock lowered his eyes he felt so ashamed and humiliated the aftermath had begun, trying to avoid the topic wouldn´t do him any good. Slowly he sipped his coffee; it caused the pajama sleeve to slide down revealing the cuff marks on his wrist.  
John stared at him “What is that, Sherlock?”  
“Cuff marks, he tied me to the bed” His voice was low the tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.  
“Against your will am I correct in my assumption?” He moved closer to him the sadness filled him by seeing him like this.  
“Yes, you are correct” In a fast movement he wiped the tears away  
“Let me have a look” He didn´t hesitate because he knew Sherlock would try to avoid everything so very gently he took his wrists to check them “These marks are caused by you struggling” He looked serious at him “Now you are telling me everything and don´t start to complain, as your friend and a doctor there´s far more to it. Don´t hide things from me, Sherlock, please tell me everything”  
“I can´t John”  
“You can´t or you won´t tell me, now why is that? You are wiping tears away and still, you are stubborn, for once in your life put that stubbornness aside and be honest”  
“If it was so simple John” He sighed  
“It is simple but you are making it harder. Sherlock, you can´t deal with everything on your own no matter how much you try. I already know you were cuffed against your will so James took advantage of you because he wanted you” He looked at him  
“No, that is not how it happened. I caused it by wording myself wrong it made him explode”  
“That doesn´t justify it” A cold chill wrapped around his spine “James raped you didn´t he?”  
“Yes” He lowered his eyes hiding under the sheet in shame  
“Sherlock, tell me everything” He decides to pull his legs up sitting right next to him and he placed his arm around his shoulder “I´m here just take it slow”  
“All right” he whispered and told him how it happened. He leaned his head on his shoulder  
“My God” He hugged him “I have to check you and don´t argue with me, I am a doctor after all and I don´t think you want to go the hospital”  
“I feel ashamed so worthless. It´s all my fault John and I should have listened to you, I know I forgave James but now I don´t know”  
“Sherlock, he raped you and that is never ok. You have to report it he can´t do what he wants” John sighed and stood up “I will get my bag and then I will check you”  
Sherlock sipped his coffee can he ever face James again? They agreed to meet when he is back from some stuff he had to do. A little picture sequence of them kissing before the car drove off from Baker Street rolled in his head. How does he feel about everything is it even on his mind, is he proud of what he did or does it hurt him as much? John joins him again he placed the cup on the bedside table  
“Are you ready? I promise to be gentle with you ok?”  
He nods while he pushed the sheet aside John helps him to get out of his pajama trousers the marks from the whip are revealed. For now he kept his pajama shirt and boxers on until John is ready.  
After cleaning the marks on his legs he looked up at him “You can remove your shirt Sherlock”. John knows how it´s not easy for him after what he went through and the last part will be the worst for Sherlock. While he is removing his shirt he finds some painkillers for him and some water “Here take these and then you will take them three times a day for the next week. I´m not checking your behind before they work which they should within the next 20 minutes”  
“You are not leaving me are you John?” He swallowed the pills.  
“No I am not leaving you Sherlock. We are friends so if you have the idea of me leaving after what happened you can stop having such ideas” He continues to check and clean the marks on his chest and stomach.  
“Sorry, I´m such a mess and I don´t know what to do with myself” He lowered his eyes  
“It will take time to recover but I´m here for you all the way” He tries to smile and helps him to get his shirt back on. “All right last part is left to do and the pills should be working now. I have to remove your boxers”  
“Thank you John for being here” He is not fond of the idea of John checking his ass but he have to do it. “How do you want me?” he blushed heavily by how that came out, a low chuckle escapes from him  
“Now that you ask I want you on your side Mr. Holmes” He chuckled and rolled him over very gently before he started to examine his ass.  
Sherlock winced and clenched his teeth it burns like James scratched or broke his ass; he actually did when he penetrated him without him being stretched at all. He raped him and now he feels the horrible pain from it.  
“I´m done and I have to be honest it doesn´t look good, you have so many cracks some are tiny others are pretty nasty. So you have to use ointment to make it heal” He pulled his boxers back on and rolled him over placing the sheet over him.  
“It hurts I tell you that. For how long do I have to use the ointment?”  
“No wonder it hurts. The next week and probably more I will check you again during the week”  
“So now you have seen the detective’s ass and have to check it again. How embarrassing” He sighed  
“Hey I´m a Doctor and you have nothing to be ashamed off, it´s a part of my job” He looked at him  
“I know it is but it´s awkward and I shouldn´t be feeling this way considering your job and we are friends” he smiled softly  
“I understand why you feel the way you do, you are not the first or the last feeling awkward when being checked like me just did”  
“All I want now is to get well again find a case go back to normal” He smiles  
“But before all that you need some sleep now. I will make us some breakfast” he tugged the sheet around him  
“Thanks John” he sighed  
“It not a problem Sherlock, now get some sleep” Spontaneously his fingers slides through his curls. He is amazed by how soft it is. He looked into his eyes.  
“What John?” He narrowed his eyes not understanding what went on  
“Shush, Sherlock” He leaned closer to him having focus on his lips, those tempting lips  
“John, what are you doing?” he held his breath….


	11. I had a dream

 

NO, NO.STOP IT!! HE IS MINE!!!!!

James yelled with all the strength he had. Like a magnet pulled him towards it he sat up in bed. His hands tugged his hair in despair as the next he fumbled after the lamp on his bedside table. His gaze scanned the room it took him a few seconds to find out he was in his own bedroom. In one fast movement, he yanked the duvet aside and slipped into his slippers getting up from the bed. All confused he started to pace the floor trying to calm down; it was all a dream!!  
“A fucking…God damn dream!!” He hissed angrily as his pace turned into an aggressive one. “I…need to punch something” He growled and left his bedroom heading towards his personal gym to get the aggression out.  
“This is for being ignored by you Sherlock, I gave you my fucking number” He punched the punching bag a few times.  
“And this is for faking our death” another punch was added roughly to the bag “Why not be honest instead, no we had to trick each other” he hissed  
“I know what you freaking need and want. But you are so stubborn” The bag was punched over and over.  
“This is the worst thing of them all, it was all a fucking dream, we never met or went to Ireland…I never raped you, I would never do such a thing” He shouted and kicked the bag causing it to hit him “You don´t freaking hit me” He panted “And now the last part in my dream had John almost kiss you. I had it; Sherlock is mine…ALL MINE!!!” he kept on hitting the bag until he was satisfied. The sweat covered his body and his hair was soaking wet. “Gross!!” He huffed and left to take a shower.

Half an hour later he was sitting at the desk in his office, sipping at his scotch glaring at the expensive liquid. He swallowed it and poured another one “A dream that´s all it was” He grinned hysterically and poured the second glass down his throat before he tossed the glass across the room. “The rape will never ever happen that´s not my style any longer” He left the room to clean up the mess he made.  
Why did it have to be a dream the part where they finally met and went to Ireland to enjoy them being a couple? Considering everything he still wanted the detective to text or call him, somehow he would get his will with Sherlock.  
For how long could he fight what he really wanted and needed, his stubbornness had him in an iron grip but for how much longer? Stubbornness like he was any better than he was, he glared at his phone surely he could text him or call but why should he be the one to give in?  
“Tick tock, Sherlock” He poured the third glass and swallowed it. A broad grin spread across his face when an idea hit him.  
“I could install cameras at your flat keeping my eyes on you, however, I have to get you out first. A tempting idea and I will get away with it once I planned it right” He smiled. “My dream about penetrating you hearing you beg will happen” He smirked “Now I had my aggression out I´m actually glad none of it happened…yet” He grinned deviously. “One way or another I´m gonna get ya, get ya, get, ya” He sang low.  
“Hmm…still a lame song but so painfully true” He mumbled

Meanwhile at Baker Street

Sherlock was pacing the floor from the sitting room to the kitchen and out the corridor leading to his bedroom. He turned around in his room and went back to the starting point, the kitchen. His hands gathered in front of his mouth. He was thinking, thinking about the dream he had some days ago it wasn´t the first time he had that dream.  
He ended up texting James and they met, James had feelings for him so much in love, obviously. Love what a strange thing or what to call it, he was blind to it and he surely didn´t need it. He was lying to himself and it wasn´t healthy for him at all. John and he already talked about it.  
“For God sake. You admitted it to him and yourself so stop the nonsense” He hissed low and glared at his phone should he text him? “Do you dream about me too James?” The need for him grew stronger not a chance he could avoid texting him or call at some point. *I left you my number, I thought you might call* Sounded in his head, such a victory for the spider having him in his web. He was the victim and he knew it better than anyone else.  
They were enemies and yet he was still alive, what if James had a devious plan up his sleeve waiting for the right moment to strike.  
Instead of thinking so much about the “what if” part he should be focusing on planning on his own, he had to be careful. His pacing started all over again kitchen, sitting room, and bedroom then back again. No use at all to him he needed some fresh air he grabbed his coat, scarf, and keys and left his flat.  
While walking the streets of London he started to feel better and more relaxed the fresh air were good to him, he had to stop worrying so much everything would fall into place. The only thing he had to do was to find the right time to contact James, he wasn´t the one to do it.  
Late at night one week later Sherlock woke up highly aroused and embarrassed by having a dream about James. He tossed the sheet aside glaring down at his own body revealing his erection, he sighed loudly.  
Why be embarrassed when it wasn´t the first time he woke up this way, furthermore he had a vibrator in the drawer in his bedside table and lube ready to be used. He pulled the drawer out placing both beside him and stripped out of his pajama and boxers. When being comfortable on his bed again on his side the lube was added before he started to massage his puckered hole. A soft moan escaped from him as his index slipped inside he moved it in and out before another finger was added. He adjusted to it and kept stretching his hole before he took the vibrating plug adding some lube and very gently he let the plug slip inside his ass. He leaned back on the bed and wrapped his fingers around his length stroking it. A louder moan filled the room he bit his lower lip roughly and kept the pace; he took the vibrating ring to place it around his erection. He glared at the remote and clicked through the lowest level and stopped at level 8. The buzzing from both made him squirm on the bed he hissed in lust. “J...James” he moaned loudly.  
The buzzing sensation made him tease his tip with his thumb as the next he stroked himself slowly then faster and harder. The arousal grew stronger and stronger he was twisting on the bed and grabbed the remote clicking onto level 9 and kept it there for a while. He bit down the pillow but he was alone so he could moan as loud as he wanted and he did.  
“Mom…so…close…” He whined in lust and pleasure he licked his lips and clicked the remote one final time. Level 10 made his fingers torture the sheet he wouldn´t last for much longer he could taste his climax reach out to it. Fantasies about James were rolling in his mind his breathing hitch “Ohm….fuck…me James” He cried out as the climax hit him full force his body trembled in pure pleasure and lust “J…James...I need…you” he whimpered.  
When he was capable of it he turned the remote off and relaxed a bit more before he removed the ring and plug. Very slowly he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to clean the plug, ring and himself.  
He climbed back onto his bed staring out into the darkness trying to catch some sleep but of cause it wasn´t that easy. “I can´t continue to fight him and what I need and want, I have to text him tomorrow” He mumbled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

Meanwhile somewhere in London.

“Mmm…Sherlock”

James moaned out loud and it woke him up the next morning he sighed and tossed the duvet aside. Ohh what a view waking up being aroused and because of the virgin his virgin!! He stripped out of the fabric he was wearing, his fingers teasing his length in delicate experienced movements. The fantasies in his mind tease him in the most arousing way. “I fucking….need.you Sherlock” He strokes himself faster and harder moaning loudly as he gets closer to climax.  
“Ohhh...fuck...Sherlock” He cries out when the climax hits him seconds later he bites his lower lip roughly. He is a mess after soft moans and whimpering keep escaping him “I will highly suggest you text me during today or you will be sorry you didn´t. I need you and more important you need and want me” He gets out of bed to take a shower and get something to eat.  
Later on in the afternoon when he is sitting at his desk one of his men knocks on the door frame, James glares at him.  
“What? Do you ever knock?” He snarls  
“The door was open” His voice trembles  
“Yeah so what do you want?”  
“News about the trade...it went wrong someone knew so Jacob never delivered the merchandise...”  
He stood up slamming his hand down on the table “I will skin him” He hissed  
“They are searching for him...” He stammered  
“Fine...you can be dismissed, I´m busy” he waved him off

He sat down at his desk again furious at how everything went wrong for him at this moment in time; he rubbed his chin and continued his work.  
As the time went by that day, afternoon and evening he expected to hear some news about Jacob and they came. His men found him and would keep him locked up until James had time to have a little chit-chat with him.  
Later on, the same evening when he was deleting some old messages on his phone a text came in which nearly caused him to drop it directly on his face. He read the text.  
*We need to talk. SH*  
He smirked finally curly head did the right thing he read it once again before answering  
*Mr. Holmes, what a pleasant surprise. When? JM*  
*When you have time for it.SH*  
*How about now?JM*  
*At this hour?SH*  
*Yes, at this hour. Do you want me to come over?JM*  
*You will as you please no matter what I say.SH*  
*Well, I asked you if you want me over, stop answering my question with another question. JM*  
“Fine, you know the address. SH*  
”See you soon.JM* He smirked

He got up from his bed walking to his closet to change but screw it he was not in the mood to change, so he kept his pajama on and slipped into his trench coat and left.


	12. Role Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little word from the writer as I told before I´m inspired by the stories between @HisPurpleShirt and @moriarty_b122 but I´m also inspired by other stories, the ones with @HisPurpleShirt and @ConsultingJames and @xdanishdaddyx (Charles Magnussen)  
> Those people are very important to mention as an inspiration to my own story

James drove through London at high speed and he loved it soon after he parked his car near 22b. He felt the nervousness as he approached the big black all so famous door. He glared up at the windows and saw how the curtains moved Sherlock was watching him, obviously. He smirked as he crossed the street and knocked on the door.  
Sherlock had been pacing the floor for the last hour or so and now James busted him in looking down the street. He suddenly remembered he was still wearing his pajama.  
“No time to change now and I had time enough but honestly I don´t even care” He sighed at his own stupidity and went to open the door his hand shivered as he opened.  
“Good evening Mr. Holmes” He smirked  
“Good evening Mr. Moriarty” He smiled slightly and before he knew it James was already inside heading upstairs “Hmmm…someone is in a hurry” He mumbled  
“I heard that and I´m not in a hurry” He went into his flat and invaded his chair “A cuppa would be nice” He slipped out of his trench coat  
He vanished into the kitchen “A cuppa as you wish. So are we having a slumber party here at 221b tonight?” he handed him a mug of boiling hot tea  
“Perhaps it depends on the outcome of our little meeting” He sipped his tea  
He sat down in John´s chair “I guess so, however, we are dressed for it” He blew his tea before he had a sip.  
“Mmm…so where is your damsel in distress?”  
“He is not a damsel in distress, but since you are so eager to know I´m home alone for a couple of days”  
“I see the detective is all by himself” He smirked letting his eyes take his features in “So can I ask you a question?”  
“Shoot” He furrowed a brow  
“Are you like a couple, I have been dying to know?” He leaned forward  
“No, we are not a couple we are friends”  
“I see, so you are still a virgin then?”  
“That is correct” He crossed his legs an unexpected teaser went down his spine and it continued to his crotch when being called virgin.  
James licked his lips playfully, I will make you beg me to penetrate and fuck you virgin boy. He smirked inside “Well since your friend is out we do have lots of time to do whatever we want” He smiled deviously paying attention to him  
“Are you implying that you are staying?” He tilted his head.  
“Hmm…I don´t know yet. Do you want me to stay hm?”  
“Well…I…I don´t know” he stammered lightly  
“I think you do Sherlock” He pulled the chair closer placing a hand on his knee “Be honest with me and more important to yourself. You wanted me to come over” His thumb gently caressed his knee  
“You asked me if I wanted you to come here” He tried to ignore how his touch affected him  
“I did but…” He paused lowering his voice “You wanted me here virgin” the word rolled sensually on his tongue.  
Sherlock cleared his throat “Will you stop” He replied hoarsely  
“Stop doing what?” He leaned closer “I can see it in your eyes my little virgin boy” He whispered  
“Ohhh… For God sake, see what?” He huffed  
”It does affect you when I call you a virgin, I happen to be the only one who can call you that without you flipping out” He smiled softly  
“You are more delusional than I thought” He sighed pretending it didn´t affect him at all but James was right. It was the same in his dream virgin did arouse him.  
James dragged the chair even closer and held his chin hard “I am not delusional however you are in denial pretending nothing affect you at all.” He let go of him the last thing was to screw everything up.  
He stared at him as he sat down “I am not in denial”  
“Yes, you are. Why is it so hard to admit what you want and need?” He placed his hand above his knee  
“Since you are so clever why don´t you let me in on what I want and need?” He glared at him  
“First thing to it is how you don´t tell me to move my hand and you are not moving it away” Very slowly he slid his hand up his leg “Here´s the thing; I know you well enough to know how you wouldn´t allow it if you didn´t like it virgin” He whispered  
He squirmed a tiny bit it stirred between his legs. “All right, you are right there are you happy now”  
His hand went up his inner thigh as he leaned forward “I also know how you are getting aroused when I call you the virgin” He whispered hoarsely  
“I do not” He squeezed his legs shut his mind had the scene from his dreams where he was begging James to fuck him rolling in his head.  
“Sherlock, if it has no effect at all then why do you squeeze your legs shut?” He tilted his head “You want me and one day you will give in to me”  
He avoided the first part “Give in to you how so?”  
“I don´t have to answer that you already know” He crossed his legs leaning back in the chair sipping his tea  
Everything was so familiar to his rather intimate dreams, he sipped his tea. Nevertheless, James was right in his statements, he wanted him more than anything so he could make the conclusion how James wanted him as well.  
“Why are you so quiet? I did hit a nerve. It´s basically all up to you Sherlock”  
“Splendid, it´s all up to the detective, what else is new” He sighed  
“Well, as the first you could stop being so stubborn it would make everything so much easier”  
“Of cause that is how you see it. What if my stubbornness wasn´t there who says I would give in even then?”  
Once again he leaned close to Sherlock “There will come a day where you can´t resist it any longer and you will give in. You will drive yourself insane not being able to function as you want not only that John and you will get into some nasty fights. Mostly it will make you feel more and more miserable with yourself and everything else. I will be the only one left who still cares for you just as I´m here now”  
He hated how right he was and he knew which buttons to push not only to get what he wanted but also because he knew him in another way than the people around him. James would always be in the one in charge and he was the vulnerable one, the criminal crawled under his skin like no one else. As much as he was trying to ignore it they were apart of each other – inseparable in other words. “I don´t even know what to say” He mumbled  
“You don´t have to say anything. We both know what we want but you have to acknowledge it”  
“As if you know me all that well”  
“I do know you so very well, we are here because that´s what we both wanted isn´t that right virgin?”  
“We do have some issues between us and I wanted us meet and talk”  
“Meet and talk, you want more than that” He leaned even closer their lips inches apart “You did give in when texting me virgin” He whispered his lips brushed against his barely touching them  
He trembled at the gentle touch by his lips yet he didn´t move “I had to because you wouldn´t text me about meeting me, you are in charge”  
“Hmmm…Yes I am and you don´t mind it all” His lips gently caressed his “There´s so much more waiting for you” He whispered before he pulled away swallowing the rest of his tea. He cast a short glimpse down at his watch and got up heading towards the door “You will contact me within a short period of time, I won´t even give you one week” He slipped into his trench coat  
“Are you leaving?” He tilted his head not wanting him to leave but he couldn´t really show it and now his comment busted him.  
“Yes, I am. I have some very important business to take care of tomorrow. You need some time alone” He slips his address down the pocket of Sherlock´s coat without him noticing. Now you are also in possession of my address you lucky bastard, so you better show up. He growled inside  
“Do I really? Time to make up my mind” He huffed  
“Indeed, now I will get this sexy little ass home.”He opens the door but turns “See you in less than a week I´m looking forward to it” He smirked  
“Let’s see who is right and wrong” He walks to the door.  
“We already know Virgin” He leaves his flat and heads outside and drives off  
“Ohh…we will see about that my criminal spider” He mumbles before he heads downstairs to lock the door, he rushed back upstairs cleaning the mugs before heading to bed


	13. Eyes and ears at Baker Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another person is added as an inspiration to me as a writer. The stories between @Moriarteaze and @HisPurpleShirt on Twitter

Chapter 13 Eyes and ears at Baker Street

After eating his breakfast the next day James left his house to have a talk with Jacob about the missing merchandise. At the location, he went directly to the basement and made his entrance into the room  
“Jacob how nice you could join me. Next time you try to trick me and then trying to hide do, it a little better” He stepped closer to the chair Jacob was tied up to.  
“Please don´t hurt me” He begged  
“Please don´t hurt me” he mocked and slapped him and grabbed his chin roughly “A little too late don´t you think?” He hissed  
“I´m so…so..sorry Moriarty” He whimpered  
“You are not sorry at all and it will be the last time you ever trick me” He yelled at him  
“Can´t we talk about it I mean I never…planned to trick you from the start” He stammered  
“Does my forehead say, idiot? Nahhh I didn´t think so besides you made a choice” He found a knife the bag his men left for him. His finger tested the blade glaring at him with his dark eyes “Are you scared” He went around him sliding the blade across his neck without hurting him. He saw how the nerves reacted to it “You see Jacob you don´t trick me and survive or not all people do when it´s me” He cut the thin skin on his neck painfully slow  
“Pl…please stop” Jacob cried out in pain his body trembled in fear  
“Why don´t you shut the hell up” He shouted and slapped him over and over “Do you even know who you are dealing with, I don´t think you do”  
“Y…yes I do know” He sobbed  
“It doesn´t matter Jacob the damage is done” he started to beat him up until he was satisfied, Jacob was a trashy sight when he left the basement calling one of his men to end it and dump the body where no one would find it, meaning at the usual spot.  
On his way back home he couldn´t resist not to drive by at 221b as he did he saw Sherlock and John got into a cab and left. A devious smile spread across his face his plan could begin much sooner than he actually planned. He had the cameras in the trunk but how much time did he have? The very last thing he needed was to get caught.  
A quick decision made him turn the car around the moment he could and parked right outside in a hurry. He got out of the car and grabbed the box in the trunk and headed inside. The silence at 221 was unknown but it gave him another idea, he turned the camera on the phone on and started to record as he moved forward  
“Location Baker Street, take one” he grinned low “Such a silence place without the famous detective, yes I´m here all by myself” he grunted at the song popping up “All by myself, don´t wanna be, all by myself” he sang low “So these stairs has the footprints of the world’s only consulting detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes, as you know he invented the job” He started to climb the stairs  
“Now let us take a closer look at his flat, the tour does include every single room even the bedroom” He chuckled. In the sitting room, he placed his phone on the table still recording everything he did. His eyes fell on the skull and he took it “To be or not to be. That is the question” he chuckled “Now what is your name dude?” He smiled placing in back on the shelf and grabbed the box with the cameras.  
“Now let me see where this one will go” he clicks his tongue scowling at Sherlock´s laptop “Mmm. ..Could the criminal mind break the code, doubtful” He sighs and looks around the sitting room “Now where to place the first two? Hmm…let me think the first one will be…right there” He placed the first and right after he had the perfect spot for the next. One pointing at the couch and the next the kitchen he stepped away making sure the cameras are very well hidden.  
“All right moving on to the corridor...now where to place one? One out here should be enough for me” He mumbled still paying attention to the sounds as he had no idea about Mrs. Hudson`s whereabouts.  
He found the perfect for the camera and went to the very last room at 221b, the bathroom was his privacy so no cameras there.  
“So, this is your bedroom virgin boy” He smirked and went to his closet he opened it and pulled out a suit he smelled it “Mmm…your scent Sherlock. Now, what do we have here, the all-time famous purple shirt” He showed it to camera “Now I do wonder how much I could earn if selling it” He chuckled and put it back along with the suit and closed the closet. “Nahhh…it´s his and mine because he belongs to me” He turned to the bed and sat down grabbing the pillow and shoved his face into it “God…you smell amazing so addictive mmm…” He sighed and stood up to place the last camera it didn´t take him long to place the last one.  
As he was getting ready to leave he took the time to log on to his phone to check all cameras were working  
“All is working perfectly” He smirked and headed downstairs and left 221b.  
While he was driving back a new idea suddenly hit him which made him pull over the minute he had the chance to do so. “Kidnapping, really James? Tempting thought but should I start to plan such a thing?” He was capable of it but how wise was it? “Wise or not I should do it I want him far away from here and I know where to take him. All it takes is planning and a talk with my friend in Ireland. My dream could happen but no rape, which is not my style” He frowned  
About one hour later James sat down at his laptop checking 221b everything was working as he hoped, he would have been more than furious if he made a mistake. He poured some Whiskey and swallowed it all before pouring another. Activity had started on Baker Street as Sherlock entered his flat without the damsel in distress  
“Hello virgin boy, the show is on” He grinned and swallowed the liquid, hey where the hell was John did he forget him somewhere? He was there when they left odd but a huge plus indeed now he would enjoy the whole thing even more. “You can stay away if I have anything to say” He mumbled and poured another glass of the expensive Whiskey. He nearly dropped the glass when he saw Sherlock pulled the note out from his pocket

Sherlock stared at the note he just found in his pocket having James´s address on it. He could hardly believe it, it had him all confused. When did he slip it into his pocket and without him knowing? It could only have happened last night, he scratched his neck a chill teased around his spine a pleasant one. “So you want me to pay you a visit perhaps I should but as a surprise” He mumbled.  
“What did you just say I can´t hear a damn thing!!” James yelled at the screen and tugged his hair. He made some sound changes now he should be able to hear everything unless the detective planned to whisper every spoken word.  
“You better speak up making it possible for me to hear every word coming from you” He huffed paying attention to the screen.  
Sherlock typed James address into his phone and placed the note in his wallet. He had some planning to do a surprise visit. He actually appreciated John went to visit his sister it would give him time to plan how to do this, first thing was to find out when James was home and without having his men running around to disturb them.  
After making a cuppa he sat down in his chair scrolling through his numbers he knew exactly who to call. He sipped his tea waiting for his call to be answered.  
At James place he was highly annoyed at his laptop the sound was still a problem and he had to fix it. Not only that; he missed his virgin talking to someone. It could be a client regarding a case but the smirk on his face clearly told it was something else. Now he just sat there in his chair sipping his tea, James' hand ran down his face “Who were you talking too was it a client or are you planning something?” He huffed then a wicked smile spread on his face “If you knew the criminal is watching everything happening on Baker Street you would be so delighted I´m sure. What a thrill it would be if you knew I have your bedroom on visual display wouldn´t it virgin boy” He narrowed his eyes grinning deviously. “Show me some fantasies when you are in your bed tonight but leave the light on, let me hear you moan my name in lust and pleasure” A pleasant chill teased his spine mocking his puckered hole, he flinched on the chair. “Damn Sherlock now you have my ass mocking me. I have to punish you for it” he sighed 

A couple of days later Sherlock was trying very hard to focus on his clients, not that they had any interesting things to tell. Nothing he could build a case on it was random stuff human problems.  
After the last client left he had a very important call from a contact in the homeless network telling him what he knew about James. Sherlock smiled and felt how nervous he became the fact he had to act soon crawled in on him. James was expecting him to show up at some point and soon so now he had to find the day for his little surprise visit.  
The last few nights had been steamy like his naughty dreams were a sign and he better listen to them,  
“So do I visit you tomorrow then?” He found his address on his phone a chill went down his spine “Indeed I am paying you a visit tomorrow”.  
The thing they had for each other did involve danger they had to hide it from everyone. James was the most dangerous man in London a very changeable person. Apart from that, they had a reputation to keep and each their job. Sherlock could never interfere with James business just as he couldn´t interfere with Sherlock´s.  
“Do you really want me, James? Is it all a crazy illusion us being a couple who says it will work between us?”  
James heard every word being spoken by Sherlock “You do have a point but I will do whatever it takes to make it work. We are on dangerous ground but you are mine and I´m yours, we are meant for each other. Now you come and see me you know you want to Sherlock. I am waiting for you” His index went down the screen framing Sherlock “You will be here within the next few days, I know about your steamy nights waking up aroused pleasing yourself moaning my name. I did the very same thing this morning, only one thing I can hear and see you while you can´t” He smiled  
“I can´t resist you, James, you are my drug toxic to me” He missed him so much it scared him  
“Come and get your drug baby I´m right here” He whispered caressing the laptop screen he was a madman in love. “God Sherlock you are the air that I´m breathing we are meant to be even if it´s dangerous or I am. You have always been the normal one of us”  
“How to tell the people around me if I end up with James, I could lose them all in a second. However I can´t go on pretending he means nothing to me, John knows we already had the conversation” He sighed “And here I am talking to myself, if Mrs. Hudson walks in on me she will most definitely think I have gone completely insane”  
“You told John and not me, all right what did I expect considering you living together. John is not stupid he knows you a little too well. So how does it feel Sherlock when you are talking about me, I´m sure it´s not easy but you are forced into it and I´m sure you love talking about me” He narrowed his eyes as he kept watching the screen. “I even make you talking to yourself as if I´m better than you, we are both talking to ourselves”.  
“What if it is a trap? Then I am walking right into it how can I be sure about anything?”  
“A trap? This is not a trap you moron!” He yelled at him. “Relax James he can´t hear you, a trap my ass!! It could have been but it´s not, I am changeable but not this time I know who I want and it´s not a joke or a hoax and you will find out” He snarled.  
For hours Sherlock was pacing around his flat not sure about anything at all. The more he was thinking the more he doubted if he should drop the whole surprise visit.  
“Sherlock, you are doing as planned why try to run away from it?” He sighed and went to his bedroom it was getting late.  
“What are you planning exactly? Damn it, Sherlock, I can´t read your mind” he huffed and leaned closer the second Sherlock entered his bedroom “Do I get a show from you?” He licked his lips but to his disappointment, he turned off the lights. “Thanks for nothing, surely the night, is still young so I might get a show.  
That night Sherlock slept without any naughty dreams a disappointment to James who expected it more or less.


	14. Elementary My Dear Doctor Watson

John and Sherlock just returned to the flat after doing some shopping Sherlock agreed to participate with John.  
Sherlock shoved his hand down his coat pocket he tilted his head the key wasn´t there. He looked at John and examined the other pocket and found it  
He glared at his key “Elementary, My dear Doctor Watson” He unlocked the door. Inside the flat, he hung his coat on the hanger. “How is it possible for me to forget which pocket I keep my key? I always keep it in the right now how come I placed it in the left?”  
“Seriously Sherlock is it of any importance. Isn´t it more important how you found it?  
“As a matter of fact, it is very important to me how I could place it in the wrong pocket when I always keep it in the right pocket. My phone is in the left” His hands joined together under his chin he furrowed a brow  
“Yes, I do know that, but why is it so important?”  
“Because what if I am disturbed by something then I might end up making some mistakes John”  
“Like what? If I may ask and could you please stop what you are doing” He sighed  
“I am not doing anything. I could make some fatal mistakes when working on a case, I can´t risk that”  
“Your fingers under your chin it´s annoying Sherlock”  
“I am not annoying” He jumped into his chair pulling his legs up  
“Good riddance!! You won´t make any mistakes. You misplaced the key there´s nothing more to it” He shook his head also by how he jumped into his chair. Nothing new really.  
“How can you be so convinced? It´s elementary my scarf is placed with my coat not somewhere else just as my phone is always near me and beside my Mac when doing researches it´s never on the coffee table. I always have two sugars for my coffee not three or one” His gaze went around the sitting room “My skull or my friend have always been placed there” He made a gesture with his hand “Just as my violin is placed by the window, placing them elsewhere would be wrong”  
“I give up do you plan to go one for the rest of the day? Are you going to deduce where and when you misplaced your key?”  
“A line of events did occur today at some point I was able to misplace my key, it could have happened when we left or at the Yard when talking to Gavin. However, I did not use my key there”  
“Greg his name is Greg, Sherlock”  
“Is it? Hmmm…Greg then. I need some tea”  
“Let me go and put the kettle on. You just sit there and stay so I can keep my eyes on you”  
“Are you observing me now I am impressed. Indeed I am” He stood up pacing around the sitting room “You know when I do compose I am always deeply concentrated and focused, it´s as elementary as you are using a handkerchief, whilst blowing your nose”  
“Sherlock do you expect me to use my sleeve or hand?” He rolled his eyes nothing indicated Sherlock would stop at any time soon. He took the mugs to the sitting room handing one to him and sat down “Didn´t you have a plan for today? You talked about something earlier?”  
He glared at John and sipped his tea he got a call from one of his contacts about James leaving early this morning so his surprise visit was off “Change of plans are elementary My Dear Doctor Watson. My plan is rescheduled until further notice”  
“Could you stop saying that” He was getting more than annoyed  
“Stop saying what? I do have to sort my problem with my key out how can I be so inconsiderate? It doesn´t suit a high functioning sociopath who always has everything under control when working on a case. I know where my things are it´s all neat and tidy”  
“Elementary My Dear Doctor Watson, you keep saying that” His comment about how he always knew where his things were and how he kept everything neat and tidy made him lose it “Did you look at your flat recently Sherlock, I mean look at this place”  
“What are you implying that I need to sort my pile of papers and what´s laying around also my boxes?” He glared at him slightly offended “I know what the boxes contain, I know what´s written on each paper if I need a book for some research I know where to find it”  
“I know all that so you don´t have to remind me. Anyhow you could sort your papers better, keeping them in office folders. What if you lost some very important papers?”  
“I never lost any papers, John. Perhaps I should listen to you office folders is not a bad idea after all” He sipped his tea. His mind was still set on finding out how he misplaced his key “The mystery of the misplaced key”  
“Sherlock, could you please stop it?” John sighed loudly  
“No, I can´t. Do you have an idea how it could have happened?”  
“When you locked the damn door it´s the only time you held it and when we came back you noticed it. The most important thing is how you didn´t lose it”  
“It could never happen as my pockets don´t have any holes”  
“For God sake that is not the point. The point is how you found it but in the wrong pocket”  
“Perhaps you are right. The worst part for me is I didn´t observe it happening John what if I´m so distracted by something I forget something else, a very important thing?”  
John was so close to leaving take a walk he rolled his eyes “I give up no matter what I say you will continue. You never make any mistakes, now tell me when you made a mistake” He sipped his tea  
Sherlock started to pace the floor all over again “A mistake made by me hm. Now let me think for a minute” He scratched his neck.  
“I am waiting for an answer” He smirked knowing how he couldn´t find any mistakes or at least not while they have known each other.  
“All right you win I can´t find any” He glared at him “Are you happy now?”  
“I suppose so” He looked up at him “The only mistake you are making is never wearing your hat” He teased  
“My hat, very funny John. It ruins my curls” He huffed  
“Since when did you start to care about those ridiculous curls as you call them?” he chuckled  
“Perhaps I always cared about my hair but I never showed it” He sat down in his chair  
“Honestly Sherlock for the years I have known you, you have been complaining now and then”  
“So my curls are an issue now, why if I may ask?”  
“Well, they are not really an issue. I am only teasing you since I won this little test”  
“Like I said very funny besides my hat doesn´t suit my curls. However, I am Sherlock Holmes and I wear the damn hat” He blew his tea with a smile  
“You are unbelievable” He grinned  
“Ohh yes, but you can´t live without me” He chuckled  
“Hmm…you got me there and you can´t live without me”  
“Well, I could before you showed up and it went pretty well”  
“Shut up, will you. So since I won there has to be a price”  
“A price and what would that be?”  
“Nothing special only a small thing really, you are wearing the hat next time we are out”  
He narrowed his eyes “Wearing my hat yes a very small thing indeed. You are so mean”  
“I am not mean, but there´s a price when winning and I just did” He smirked  
“Elementary My dear Doctor Watson. A price you shall have”  
“Let me hear you say it then. What did I win” He teased  
“Me wearing the hat next time we are leaving” He sighed  
“You are such a good boy” He mocked teasingly  
“I am not a boy” He huffed  
“No, you are a high functioning sociopath” He smiled  
“One consulting detective I invented the job” He chuckled  
“I am Sherlock Holmes, the address is 221B Baker Street. Afternoon” He grinned  
“That is correct. You actually remember me saying that?” He smiled  
“How can I forget meeting you for the first time” He grinned  
“I am quite extraordinary to meet am I not” He winked  
“You are one extraordinary man are you not” He teased  
“There´s no intelligence like mine it´s…” John interrupted him.  
“Elementary My Dear Doctor Watson you don´t have to say it” He burst into tears of laughter  
“I am quite an adventure and danger is involved are you a Doctor?” He burst like John  
“Ohh yes I am” He could hardly breathe for laughing  
“Listen to us” He tried to wipe some tears away but failed miserably at the attempt.  
John looked at him and wiped some tears away “Do you know how wonderful it is to hear you laugh like this? It´s rare and you should do it more often” He grinned  
“No, I don´t know. So I take, you love to hear me laugh or even smile” He chuckled  
“Yes, I do love both and I am serious with you”  
“I am aware John. You can´t really lie to me however my life doesn´t allow me to laugh or smile” He was serious again.  
“It does Sherlock but you are ignoring it or not all the time but you are not allowing yourself to laugh or smile”  
“Sometimes I am and I do manage to make you laugh and smile”  
“That is correct you can be funny, hilarious actually. Yet you are a very serious person”  
“I have to be considering my job I can´t be funny and was it hilarious you called me all the time?”  
“Indeed it was and you do tell jokes”  
“Yes, it happens once in a while not a very common thing for me”  
“Common or not it´s nice to hear you tell jokes and be funny”  
“If you say so”  
“Does the conversation make you feel unpleasant Sherlock? It´s not my intention to make you feel like that”  
“No, not at all. It´s more how you change me since we met”  
“Changed you how so?” He looked curiously at him how could, he have changed a person like Sherlock. How was it even possible to do?  
“I was different before we met our conversation at Angelo´s made me think about my life. You made me realize what I was throwing away. I can be me around you we can talk about everything I never had a person like you in my life. I know I have Molly but it´s not the same as us and what we have. I was never funny or told any jokes before. My life was all about work and me and how I wanted things to be, I closed the door to life and how it can be. I hardly left my flat if it wasn´t for work even Mrs. Hudson tried to talk me into leaving my flat for a walk she failed at each attempt. You know me better than anyone”  
John was speechless for some minutes “I had no idea and I hardly know what to say”  
“You don´t have to say anything John not at all”  
“I really changed you I mean how is it possible” He smiled softly  
“As I told you it all started at Angelo´s and from there everything changed for me. Your personality John did so many other things to me”  
“So I basically gave you a wake-up call”  
“Yes, and I am glad you did”  
“Nothing less than extraordinary”  
“You can call it that if you like my Dear Doctor Watson”  
“I can´t seem to find any other expression for it”  
“Are you doing some research in your mind to describe what I told? You have no reason to do so. I can imagine how such a statement affects you”  
“I don´t know what I´m doing it´s more than surprising to hear how I managed to change you”  
“I know it is I do have to say how surprising it is for me. I never expected anyone to have the ability”  
“Until I came along and I am glad you are honest with me, Sherlock”  
“So am I and how can I not be honest with you? You are my best friend and I trust you, John”  
“And you are my best friend and I trust you”  
“It´s how it should be and how I want it”  
“I can only agree with you. So we should consider a meal I am getting hungry should I order something for us”  
“Now you do mention it I am starving so how about Chinese?”  
“A splendid idea I will make the call”  
“Or why don´t you let me do the job for a change?”  
“Sure thing”  
“Excellent” He reached for his phone and made the call


	15. Itsy bitsy spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s been a while since I last posted a chapter but my story is still being produced it´s not dropped and I can assure you it won´t be.

Exhausted, James came home after yet another business trip out of town weeks later. He flopped down on his sofa placing a pillow under his head and checked his messages. He huffed not a single word from his virgin as he had hoped.  
“You are such a disappointment Sherlock but I do forgive you. I heard you were planning something not sure if I believe it or not, as my source is not quite reliable” He tilted his head making a creaking sound at the same time he clicked his tongue.  
“If true what did you plan or what are you planning? A little trip for us, or a meeting on the roof of Bart´s, for old time sake?” He smirked as he turned his head glaring out the corridor thinking about all the recordings he had to watch.  
“Hours of hours of pure entertainment for me, life is good. What a pity I am so exhausted at this point but tomorrow the fun and excitement will begin. I hope you have been a very naughty virgin satisfying yourself while moaning my name bringing yourself to climax over and over” He sighed and shut his legs “No fun for me today but it will all change by tomorrow. Besides I know when you are out my virgin so I am planning a little break-in at 221b, I might or might not leave some notes behind or some indications for the visit, mmm some triggers for your deductions” He smirked deviously.  
“Then what can I say when you figured it out other than, yeah, okay I did” He grinned ominously as he closed his eyes. Several hours later he woke up by twitching on the sofa like he was about to fall or slip he opened his eyes. He glared at his watch it was almost midnight and his stomach indicated how long it´s been since he ate.  
“Great when I am so exhausted” He whined and stood up making his way to the kitchen he had to eat something, toast would do for now.  
“The itsy bitsy spider is crawling under your skin making you addictive to it, almost like a drug which you cannot refuse to use Sherlock Holmes” he hummed low as if someone could hear him there in his own kitchen.  
“You know I could kidnap John now that would be as easy as breathing Holmes. By doing such a marvelous thing I am forcing you to come to me as you are not that cooperative. Why do you have to make it so much harder for both of us? Why be in such denial all the god damn time” He whined and took a bite of the toast as he glared at the kettle.  
“Despite how tired I am I will make a cuppa and bring it to my bedroom” 

In the bedroom, he stripped out of his Westwood and crawled under the covers turning the TV on zapping through the channels.  
“What a load of crap” he sighed turning it off again. “I should sleep now the criminal needs it, he has to be ready for some important recordings tomorrow” He smirked as he sipped his tea leaning back against the headboard.  
The next day as he was watching a part of the recordings from 221b he was disturbed by a knock on the door.  
“What!” He snarled and turned the recordings off and closed the laptop and went to open the door “I sure do hope this is important as I am in the middle of something very important” he bit  
“Sorry to interrupt you but we caught this man selling some lethal drugs in your name Moriarty” His new contact shoved a man inside closing the door behind him.  
James stood up stepping closer to the man watching him curiously he started to circle around him, his hands on his back.  
“Hmm…you do have style hench your Westwood not that it´s the most important in this case” he stopped and grabbed his chin “What did you say your name was again?” he snarled  
“My…name is not of any importance I was doing my job when I was attacked by some of your men”  
“When I ask a name I expect to be told, my men had a reason to bring you here. You were using my name what do you have to say?” he squeezed the mans chin firmly  
“I never used your name they must have heard it wrong. I was in the middle of a very important drug deal when it happened. If I were you I would let me go my boss can be very nasty”  
“Hmmm is that really so do you even know who I am a criminal mastermind the most dangerous one in London? So what is your name?” He dug his nails into his chin  
“I know…who you are Moriarty so does my boss” he winced from the pain “My…name is Jimmy Rimoarty, I swear I never used your name”  
“Interesting name, not your real one I suppose, funny how my men bought you here if they made a mistake. I know it does happen but it´s rare and highly uncommon” He walked around him once more “You see Jimmy I don´t like being lied to and I am sure you don´t like it either do you?”  
“N…No I don´t Sir” He stammered  
“ I see. So let me ask you once more why do you pretend to be me or using my name?”  
“I never used your name it´s a misunderstanding I don´t pretend to be someone else”  
“Yet another lie from you do you lie to your boss as well or is it only when you ass are in trouble? You did tell me how you know who I am same with your boss. I find it very hard to believe since you are lying to me” He snarled and stopped in front of him  
“My boss told me…about you and if she” he kept quiet  
“So your boss is a woman how interesting. What did she tell you about me? I guess she only mentioned me by name not what I do or how to contact me. Did she?”  
“No. But I swear everything I told you is true. I know I can´t prove it but it would be the first thing I would do if I could” he lowered his head  
James tilted his head and stepped closer he really didn´t have time for this “All right I believe you now get out of here before I change my mind” he made a gesture towards the door with his head.  
“T…Thank you, Mr. Moriarty, I hardly know what to say. How is this possible” He stammered  
“Didn´t you hear me? Get out and now” He hissed and watched Jimmy rush out the door. “You better watch your back” He yelled after him but didn´t get an answer.

Some hours later he broke into Baker Street to spend time there before his virgin came back. He needed it more than ever just to get rid of his men constantly being on his back. Sometimes he felt like he picked the worst and most stupid team as his men. He sighed and padded into Sherlock´s bedroom sitting down on his bed looking around his room. The doubt attacked him like an enemy hiding in the dark only waiting for the right moment to attack him. How could he even get the idea a man like Sherlock wanted him, an outcast a failure like him? One way or the other Sherlock was attracted to him it was obvious but no one told him it was love.  
James leaned back down on Sherlock´s bed staring at the ceiling one arm placed under his head. “Do you really love me as much as I love you, Sherlock. Do we have a chance or is it all in my head?” He turned and grabbed the bottle of Whiskey in the bag and went to get a glass.  
He poured a glass “Cheers to a looser like me” he swallowed the liquid pouring another one. He couldn´t even think about where and how to leave some notes behind for Sherlock.  
His own scent would be side by side with his so that would be noticed the second he went to bed. A note could be left by the microscope he glared at the bedside table a place to leave a note or a present. He looked at the drawer wanting to pull it out. He stood up instead, closing and locking the door as if someone would bust him rummaging Mr. Holmes personal stuff.  
He chuckled low and sat back down again pulling the drawer out the sight surprised him then a smirk spread on his face.  
“Ohh my Sherlock you are a naughty man” He licked his lips before he placed the drawer in his lap taking a closer look at the merchandise. For years he expected Sherlock to please himself he was a human after all so why should he be immune to lust. Now with the cameras here he had the proof not that he really needed any, those hidden eyes were meant for his entertainment generally.  
James had his own collection including everything or almost but Sherlock sure did surprise him. He did expect him to have something but the detective managed to stun him. He tilted his head rummaging the drawer a devious smirk appeared on his face as he shoved the drawer back in.  
“Naughty naughty Sherlock, one day we will be using both mine and yours. What a collection we shall have” He grinned and leaned back down on the bed both hands behind his head. He watched the ceiling thinking about what to do when Sherlock was back. Did he ask him out or invite him home? He tilted his head the last one having him come home to him, his actual home would mean he had to be blindfolded not to reveal where he lived. He sat up and facepalmed himself  
“You are so stupid, doofus!! As if the detective can´t deduce the route and the sounds and how the road turns and the different traffic lights and how many times the car comes to a halt. If you want to invite him home you will have to drug him first, what a way to start a date” he sighed and placed the pillow over his head. Seconds later he lifted it  
“You do smell good what a seducing scent you have Sherl, not that I didn´t know but this is new.” He sniffed the pillow again “So you have been out shopping I better go have a look at another collection of yours” he stood up and went to the bathroom but found nothing there only shampoo. He went back to his bedroom and slipped into one of Sherlock´s pajamas.  
“So where do you keep your aftershave and cologne or whatever you have?” he went to the closet and kneeled down checking the button but nothing at all in the closet. “Why hide stuff like that? You are a mysterious man, well then it doesn´t matter I will find out sooner or later” he pouted and flopped back down on the bed to watch some of the recordings he had waiting for him.  
At first, he wanted the dirty and naughty details but he found the whole thing interesting and exciting and more than he expected. He pressed pause and went to the kitchen to make some tea he was not planning to stop watching his detective at this point in time.  
Back in Sherlock´s bed he made himself comfortable and continued to watch him, once in a while he took time to sip his tea. Several hours later he had to stop watching as he was getting tired he had time enough to watch it the next day.


End file.
